


Not What It Seems

by FangurlWot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also soz for angst, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives And No One Dies, Angst, Depression, Flashbacks, Fluff, Mental Illness, Multi, PTSD mentions i guess, Porn With Plot, Simulation AU, Suicidal Mentions, everythings fucked now, game show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlWot/pseuds/FangurlWot
Summary: The cast of NDRV3 wake up from the simulation and find themselves in a awkward and inconvenient position. (Takes place in the POV of Miu Iruma).





	1. Rise And Shine Ursine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a fanfic, I hope I haven’t did too bad lol. I tried really hard on this and this might be kinda cringy. Also sorry for angst.

A light hissing noise ringed in my ears and a sudden jolt of what felt like electricity shot through my body, I was all of a sudden what I thought to be awake and gasping for air. No I was most definitely awake. I didn’t know what had happened, but then I remembered. The killing game. I sat up and looked around to be greeted with familiar faces of people who I had thought to have been either killed or well... killed.

“You’re finally awake! I’m glad.” announced a familiar voice. I turned my head to the left of where I’d sat up and there she was, Kaede Akamatsu.

I hadn’t saw her in a while. Kinda missed her to be honest. She was kind and brave... far too brave now that I think about it. To come up with a plan to kill the mastermind and be daring enough to try and execute that plan. Actually there might be a bit of stupidity mixed in there as well. 

“Miu? Are you ok, you don’t look so good?”. My head was still foggy, I had no idea what was going on. As my vision came into focus I thought to attempt to answer her. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just a lil’ dazed is all hehe” I replied.

“Can you walk?” exclaimed another calm and familiar voice. I turned my head away from Kaede to be greeted by the ultimate playboy, Rantaro Amami. 

My vision me be blurry but dam I can still tell he’s hot. “Uh yeah I can try, wanna help me up?” I then swung my legs around the side of the strange bed I was lying in, and attempted to stand up straight. 

Kaede and Rantaro hurried to help me up and prevent me from falling. “Hey ‘Taro hands off the goods!” I quipped.

“Looks like we got you back then!” Kaede and Rantaro giggled at my remark. I couldn’t resist it. 

“So the hell are we doing in here?”, they both looked at each other and sighed.

“I’ll explain the situation soon, just bear with me” said Rantaro as calm as ever. 

We reached a room directly linked to the one we were in, there was a large window that stretched the length of one side of the room. The window stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and it was clearly visible that it was raining outside. In the centre of the room was a black leather couch that was circular in size. On that couch were some more familiar faces: Ryoma Hoshi, Kirumi Toujo, Tenko Chabishira and that little freak Angie Yonaga. 

“Good to see you’re finally awake Miu” welcomed Kirumi, as polite as ever. 

“Tenko knew you’d wake up soon, since women are so strong y’know!” Tenko shouted, she was only raising her voice a little and I thought my head was gonna explode. 

Ryoma just nodded his head at me while twiddling his candy cigar in his hand while Angie was now praying on the floor. I sat on the edge of the couch now fully aware of my actions unlike before, but there was something missing... no someone... Kiibo! 

“Hey Kaede where’s Kiibo at eh?” she nervously glanced at Rantaro again but he didn’t do anything back.

“He’s not awake yet actually...” she responded. 

“Wait you didn’t even explain what’s goin’ on yet! Well then green hair out with it!”. He sighed and paused at first but then. 

“So... the reason why everyone was unconscious was because of the killing game. We were all in a simulation meaning if we died in the simulation we would be knocked unconscious in the real world but eventually awake. And that’s all there is to it”. He sounded so calm yet there was a slight tint of fear in his voice. 

“The hell?!? I was unconscious?!? Wait so where’s everybody else ehh?!? Are they still unconscious?!? Wait wh-“

“Ok Miu, please calm down” just was I was about to try and get some more answers Ryoma cut me off. 

All I could do was sigh, I had nothing for his words. He was right, I had to stay calm. 

“Miu...” Kaede purred.

“Hmm?” 

“I can show you where Kiibo is if you wanna go see him” I didn’t know how to react to Kaede’s words, they were so kind, so genuine, so... Kaede. 

“Yeah actually... that’d be nice. Thanks”. 

“Well then hurry it up dummy! I’m sure he’d love you to be there when he wakes up” she giggled as she let out the words and began walking back towards the way we came in. I stood up and began walking with her.

There were seven people left in the bed- eh pod things. Kaito, Kokichi, Tsumugi, Maki, Himiko, Shuichi, and.. Kiibo. We glided round in what seemed like years to where Kiibo lay. And to my surprise it wasn’t the Kiibo I expected to see. What had been the ultimate robot was now what looked like the.. ultimate cyborg? Nevertheless he was half human half robot. 

He was dressed in a all black uniform but you could clearly see the metal hand distinct from the human hand. At least I assumed he was half robot. I took a seat on the shelf next to his pod. I couldn’t stop staring at him. His pale but majestic skin and how his uniform was clenched tight to his skin revealing a somewhat muscular and boyish body.

“...Want me to leave you alone for a bit?” Kaede whispered somewhat disappointed. 

“Yeah please. Thank you”. I heard her heels click away from me and the door shut behind her, and as soon as the door shut the tears started to flow. I couldn’t help it anymore. Not now looking at him like this. 

I placed a hand on the glass on top of him and got a chill. “I’m sorry... I let you down. But I promise. I won’t do it again”. I couldn’t hold it in much longer I had to just let it out now.

”The whole plan about k-killing Kokichi was a bust from the start! I just... I just regret not telling you”. To be honest I didn’t know if anybody could hear me or not, but I didn’t care, this had to happen. I laughed and sobbed at the same time. 

I threw my head back regretting everything that I did, and all the things I didn’t tell him. After all he was my best friend, and I always wanted it to be more than that if I’m honest with myself. I just never had the courage to say anything. Coward. I lowered myself so I was half lying on top of the glass and started to smile uncontrollably. 

“Don’t keep a girl waiting Kiibs’, ya better wake up soon..”. I sat there in silence for another few minutes when I heard the light hissing noise from earlier. The same noise I heard when I woke up...


	2. And Now We Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of miu being herself.

The sound of the hissing continued for what seemed like hours. I was genuinely curious what it was that had made the noise but I didn’t want to leave Kiibo, not yet. The sound was fine at first but as time marched on it started to annoy me. 

“KAEDE, GONNA CHECK OUT THAT FUCKING NOISE PLEASE!” I screamed.

Moments later Kaede appeared at the doorway giggling at someone behind the door, she waved at me and marched forward to where the noise was emanating. 

“Miu you’re never gonna guess who’s about to wake up” Kaede yelled, her tone now serious. Now I wanted to know who it was. 

I reluctantly emerged from the position I was in, taking one last glance at Kiibo before striding towards Kaede, heels clicking. I looked down towards the open pod to see the son of Satan himself. Kokichi Ouma. 

“Fuck me, can’t we just put him back to sleep” that comment earned me a quick slap on the arm. 

“Well think about this, he wasn’t the mastermind after all. Look around there’s only fifteen pods. We’re missing someone” she cackled. 

I did my own investigation by taking a quick walk around the room, mentally counting each pod and the occupant. Jesus she was right, so it was one of us after all. But I can’t think for the life of my who’s missing. 

“Oi Kaediot, since you’re the smartest person in the room who’s missing?” I asked, and out came the sarcasm. 

“Blue hair.. glasses? You really don’t know?”. God I feel stupid of course that’s who it is. I suspected her from the very first trial. 

“Tsumugi that lying whore!” “Geez for a so called genius that took you a while!”. 

She started giggling playfully at me, it’s good to know she’s not ACTUALLY dead. 

“Anyways whens that lil’ shit waking up?” I glided over and sat next to Kaede on the ‘seat’ that was just apart of the machine but it was sturdy enough to hold our weight so why not. 

“I have no idea. Should be soon though seeing as the pods opened up!”. Whys she so damn enthusiastic about everything, although I guess it’s kinda refreshing. 

“Ugh I’m outta here before he wakes up, I’m not dealing with him right now” I stood up to leave, when Kaede grabbed my hand holding me back. She was blushing slightly 

“...Hey if you ever need someone to talk to. I’m always here for you okay?” 

“Jeez Kaediot since when do you care about me?” she’d now caused me to blush as well. 

“Because... I don’t know! Your the closest thing I consider a close friend I guess..”. I sighed and looked around before looking back at her. 

“You’re a real pain y’know, but I guess I consider you the same.” I flashed a smile to make her feel better. It must’ve worked cause she smiled right back, and her face lit up. 

“Don’t let me down, ‘bestie’” she said, and playfully punched my arm “Shut up, if you need anything shout for me aight?” “Got it!”. 

I made my way out of the dark... let’s call it simulation room and into the lounge. There was less people in the room than before. There was now Ryoma and Korekiyo who wasn’t there before sitting on the couch deep into conversation about something, and Kirumi and Rantaro sat at what looked like a bar, the ladder pouring a glass of something. I walked over to the bar, Kirumi noticing and giving me a quick hello. 

“What’s that you’re drinking?” Rantaro spun the bottle around and flashed a smile before saying “There’s a bunch of alcohol under the bar here, you want some? Me and Kirumi are”. 

“Sure why the hell not, gonna need it if that cucks waking up soon” Rantaro raised an eyebrow. 

“May I ask, who’s come back into consciousness?” Kirumi asked before taking a sip of the glass that Rantaro had just passed over. 

“That shit Kokichi! He’s just gonna make the situation worse, hell he’ll find a way to blow up the joint!”. I was honestly furious at Kokichi, giving me a lecture about betrayal and then stabs me in the back by using Gonta, too be fair I was trying to kill him. 

I sat down next to Kirumi at the bar and Rantaro passed me a glass of wine. Red wine to be exact. I traced the glass with my finger, kinda bored now. 

“I wonder where Tsumugi is then, do you think she’s in the building?” Rantaro broke the silence by starting up a conversation. 

“Oh yeah, Kaede was tellin’ me. Fucking lying cunt” I growled. 

“She may well be in this building, but I do wonder if the Tsumugi in the game is actually real...”. Kirumi raised a good point, we didn’t know this person. In fact we hadn’t even saw her yet and she was missing from the fifteen pods. 

From a logical standpoint on the situation it was 50/50. We might’ve saw a advanced AI which might’ve been a digital adaptation of her and she could’ve controlled it via a panel while monitoring the game. Or we might actually have no clue who she is and she’s in a separate pod away from us. There’s a lot of possibilities. 

“Miu? You okay?” Rantaro asked once again cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinkin’ bout’ what Kirumi said” I took a drink from the glass. It was sweet although you could taste the bitterness of the alcohol. 

“Any theories, Miss Famous Inventor” 

“A few to sum them up one theory could be we just saw and advanced AI or she could be in a separate pod somewhere”. 

“Now that she mentions it wasn’t there a locked room upstairs above the room we woke in” Kirumi informed us making her way to the sink with her empty glass. 

Rantaro leaned against the counter swirling the wine in the glass “Yeah actually, we found it the first we investigated the building”. 

I’m in awe of these people, why didn’t they use Gonta’s tard strength to bust down the door. I haven’t saw him yet but I know he’s not in his pod. I must’ve fucked up his pod with the computer world. Whoops. 

“Oi why don’t we just get Gonta to bust down the door!” 

“Ah, good in theory but the doors made of metal. Wouldn’t want to hurt him” 

“Where even is big dick?”. Rantaro squinted his eyes at me 

“He’s downstairs looking around with Angie and Tenko” yelled Ryoma from the couch “Should be back soon”. 

“Guess we’ll just wa-“ I was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

In came Kaede carrying Kokichi. “Nishishishi~ miss me everybody!” Kaede looked unimpressed. He turned his head to me and grew a evil smirk. I readied myself for a argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring I’m in the middle of writing chapter 3. I wanted some relationship/friendship development.


	3. A Strange Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu decides to check one of the other rooms in the building, also sorry the arguments anti climactic and doesn’t rlly happen but I promise better things will.

Kaede lay Kokichi down on the couch furthest from Rantaro who he seemed to have a emotional connection to for some reason. Either that or he’s just a lil’ fuckin’ gay cuck. I don’t like Kokichi he spins to many lies that have indirectly led to deaths, well not quite deaths but inevitable unconsciousness. I glanced at Rantaro who maintained his calm composure while Kokichi caused chaos at the other side of the room. He was pulling at Kaede’s ears like a child, it was kinda bothering me considering how he’s far from innocent. Gonta sat near him attempting at politely as possible to calm him. I had a sudden flashback to the moment of my demise. I stood there on the roof looking at Kokichi and his evil grin, I thought I was home free until... I felt it. The weird sensation of something strangling you to death. Wrapping you up and you having no way to stop it. It hurt so much. What made it worse was how damn slow it was, for a second I thought whoever it was, wasn’t doing shit. The chokers around my neck suddenly started to feel clammy and tight. Like then. I walked over to the sink and yanked off the chokers. No one noticed, thankfully, except from him.

Ryoma squinted his eyes at me and fiddled with his hat. I guess he’s just caught onto what happened to me there. But who gives a fuck really, I’m just here for Keebs.... and Kaede oddly enough. I nodded my head in response to Ryoma’s confusion and he did the same back. 

“So what’s the rest of the building like ay?” I questioned Rantaro the room seeming to be only filled with Kokichi’s booming voice. 

“Well when we searched the building plus the outside, it seemed to have everything really. There’s around fourteen bedrooms so some people are gonna need to share for the night or sleep on the couch. Whatever suits them” he took a pause and sighed. Whatever he was about to say next must be bothering him judging from the troubled look. 

“But on the outside of the building we’re surrounded by miles and miles of forest. Another thing that bothers me is that there’s helipads on the roof, and if we can use that to leave here”. 

“The fuck? Helipads? Kinda fucking backward don’t cha think?”. It wasn’t backwards at all what the hell am I talking about. It was simple. We’ve been dropped off here for that nightmare of a game, and we ain’t leaving. Simple as that. We’re fucked from the start. 

“Not really considering someone might happen to be passing by if we set off a flare someone might see. I saw a flare gun but it only had five flares to go with it so we’d have to be careful.” he smirked at his opinion on the situation. 

He was lot more positive than me. But as a realist, it’s got a 20% of happening. It’s possible but not likely. 

“Think I’m gonna take a look round the building, see what the fucks going on round here kay?” 

“Fine by me just be back soon, also don’t pick a bedroom just yet we don’t know if we can clean the sheets right now.” he said slyly.

“Shut up, thats not even what I’m gonna go do! I’m actually gonna go look around!”. I hit Rantaro playfully and we both laughed. 

“Seriously though be back soon”

“I heard ya the first time god”. 

I made my way to the door furthest from which meant I had to pass by... ugh.... Kokichi. He looked up at me with a sinister, straight face. 

“Where are you going?” he questioned. 

“To look around the rest of the building. Ya got a fuckin’ problem with that!?”. He smiled at my response and I knew I’d just fell into his trap. 

“No just wondering what whores do in their spare time, nishishishishi~”. I hate his damn laugh it pisses me off more than the guy himself. 

“Fuck this I’m not gonna put up with your shit right now” I called out at him, as I walked away I waved my hand as a sign of me leaving for a bit. He continued to laugh but fuck it I’m not doing this today with him, or ever again. 

I opened the door exiting the lounge, rounded a corner to be greeted by a long hallway with various paths leading from it and doors to various rooms. I don’t have time to check them all so I’ll just stay nearby. The nearest room for me to explore was what looked like an office from the outside. The handle and lock mechanism seemed to be rusted and tough to open but it wasn’t much trouble getting in the room. Inside was a wooden desk that had a pc and two monitors sitting on top. There was also a stack of papers, some files and a book. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just like any other nine to five work place. But my investigation doesn’t end here, I decided to have a look at what was on the pc. I sat on the desk chair that was comfy due to the pillow sitting on it. I turned on the pc and while I waited for it to boot up I decided to check the rest of the desk. I reached for the folders, there being sixteen in total. “Ugh, that fucking figures then don’t it!” I became verbally furious at the fact all folders were empty, and looked to have been recently cleared. Great. The pc had booted up and asked for a password. I took a quick look around the top of the desk but there was nothing there. 

“This whole things a pain in the ass I swear” I groaned.

I searched through the desk drawers the first two being empty but the third containing a pen drive and several folders that hadn’t been touched. Funnily enough there was a lock on the drawer that I hadn’t noticed but it couldn’t have been locked in the first place. 

“Whoever raided this place sure as fuck noticed, stupid that they wouldn’t check just in case though” I whispered to myself. 

The folders contained another sixteen names, names that I’d heard before but couldn’t quite place. The name and face of a ‘Ren Higashi’ was far too familiar though. 

“Welp, that’s gonna bug the shit outta me” I scurried through the rest of the drawer finding a strange thing indeed. A robotic eyeball? 

“What the hell what’s this here for?” It honestly scares me that this is here but what’s even scarier is that it has a plug attached to the back. Meaning it belongs in a socket, the socket in which it belongs I have no clue. 

In the end I figured I didn’t have enough time to figure it out. “KAAAEEEDDDEEEE!” I screamed making sure I was loud enough for her to hear.

In mere moments she was at the entrance to the room. “You called me for something Miu?” she asked politely.

“Yeah, can you ask if there’s anybody who wants to guard this room? There’s some valuable shit in here that we gotta keep.” 

Her confused face soon turned brighter than the sun, she was absolutely beaming with my so called discovery. “Yes! One hundred percent someone’s gonna get on this straight away! Also in other news Kaito’s awake now to, how great is that?”

I smiled back just to be polite “Wow that’s great!” I wasn’t genuine about that, it kinda makes me feel bad though. 

She continued to smile brightly though. Soon after she left her absence was followed by Tenko and Gonta taking a guard duty over the new found goods. At least I didn’t need to stick around here much longer. Room was giving me the creeps. Like someone was watching me. 

I made my way back into the lounge where Kaito was situated in the centre of everybody. His hearty laugh echoing through the room. 

“Miu! Told ya we were all gonna get out of here didn’t I! Where are Maki and Shuichi by the way! Hell we need to celebrate living for another day!” And with that he let out another roaring laugh. 

“Actually Kaito, they’re not awake yet. But don’t worry I’m sure they will be soon!” Kaede’s words left the room in a deafening silence, but captain optimism pushed through didn’t he. 

“I see... well that’s fine! We did a lot of training I’m sure they’ll be up and at it in no time, I guarantee it! But right now we gotta celebrate guys come on!” Kaito let out another laugh he was almost too happy to be alive. 

All I could do was roll my eyes and sit down next to Ryoma, who hadn’t left the lounge at all really. I glanced towards the doors to the simulation room. I had a feeling that for now I should stay near here. Just in case he wakes up soon. You never know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not uploading the next chapter. I’ve been busy with school and stuff. Let me know if you like it I’ll try get chapters out faster. Also comments and criticism are appreciated if you feel the need so.


	4. A Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I’m actually progressing in the story! Uh Miu finds something under the bar and KIIBO!

I made my way back over to the bar. I feel like I’ve been at this bar the whole day but I can’t help it really. One thing that I always wanted purely for the reason of just having it was bar in my house, just so I could sit on the stools. It was silly really but it was just a dream that I had. Kirumi who sat at the bar still, but was now on the opposite side lifted up the wine bottle. 

“Do you want another glass?” I pouted for a second thinking about what to do. 

“Sure why the hell not, you only live once!”. She smiled and pulled a glass from the rack above. The rack was actually quite a cool idea and aesthetically pleasing. The glasses hung from they’re circular bottom on the rack, the lights above the rack changed colour gradually making the aesthetic even more pleasing. It’ll be nice at night. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Kirumi sliding the glass in front of me. It sort of startled me but not in a visible way. 

“Didn’t you say before you weren’t big on alcohol” I laughed at that. 

“Nah what I meant was I’m not big at BUYING alcohol, too expensive for my budget, so if I have a choice to buy it’s non alcoholic beer”. 

Kirumi smiled and chuckled a little, she looked like someone who was privileged in life and didn’t need to budget like me. 

“Hey is that booze Miu?! How about getting me some if you’d like!” Kaito’s voice once again boomed across the room. 

“Whad’ya want?” I got up and walked to the other side of the bar ducking to see the bottom side of the bar. 

“Any beer?” as he said that I opened up the mini fridge beneath the bar. I pulled out a beer and sat it up on the bar not yet standing up when I noticed something. A note.

The note read:   
Dear, Ren Higashi  
Before you leave this afternoon make sure to switch off the generator in the basement and the boiler. Also remember to bring the supplies in from the roof and stock them away in the following places  
Crate 1: 2nd Floor Bathroom   
Crate 2: 1st Floor Bar   
Crate 3, 4 and 5: 2nd Floor Bedrooms   
Crate 6, 7 and 8: 1st Floor Kitchen   
All other crates should be taken to the warehouse.   
Yours Sincerely   
Team Danganronpa

‘There’s that name again’

I know I’ve heard it before. But I can’t quite place it. I grabbed the note and stood up waving it in my hand. 

“Hey Rantaro, c’mere a sec will ya”. He and Kaede exchanged a glance before he nodded his head and made his way over to me. 

“What is it...?” he said in a hushed tone 

“Read this, tell me whatcha think later. Right now I need to get Kaito a beer”. I grabbed the beer and glided over to Kaito lightly handing him it. He took the beer and gestured it towards me in thanks with a stupid grin on his face. He’s far to happy. 

Kaede jumped up and speed walked to the doors of the simulation room. Her face all of a sudden lit up and she darted further into the room. Was it him? Was he awake yet? Should I tell her what happened before he does? I followed after her. No one really noticing as they were deep in conversation with Kaito. I noticed it wasn’t who I thought it was, but someone much, much, better. It was Kiibo!   
His pod was open and steam was filling the room around him. I started to actually run over to the pod, I didn’t even realise I was smiling. Kaede looked up at me and grabbed my arm. 

“I guess you’ll be happy huh!” 

“Fuck yeah I’am, he’s back!”. We both giggled at my rude remark. 

Kiibo’s hand started to twitch as he started to come to. Kaede moved a little to let me be closest to him. I leaned over him my face beaming, every second he wasn’t waking getting slower. He opened his left eye then his right. 

He showed a look of confusion “Where am I?” he whispered.

“Welcome back to reality Kiibs! I know it might not seem like you’re still dreaming waking up to this face but hey it’s reality”. His eyes widened realising fully who I was and where he was. 

He smiled and let out a laugh. His right hand reached for mine, slowly but surely he placed his hand on mine and squeezed it a little. 

“I missed you” he said in his still hushed tone. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

“I’ve been hella bored without you if I’m honest” I said squeezing his hand back. He smiled, his hair falling a little over his face. 

His skin was so pale, and his hair, silver and shiny, his wide blue eyes. They were all so pretty and the colours made them go so well together. A sting on my right arm and a loud slapping noise pulled me from my daydream. 

“Hey if you were that bored you could’ve spoke to me you know!” Kaede proclaimed, puffing her cheeks. She looked cute when she did that. 

“Sorry I was missing my lab assistant” I smiled and winked at Kiibo. He smiled back knowing what my joke was. 

“Ugh, you two were made for each other I swear. Ok let’s try get him into the lounge. Can you try stand Kiibo?”. As she said that Kiibo swung his legs over the side of the bed so to say. He pulled his body upright and tried to stand me and Kaede supporting both sides of him. He was heavy. My theory must be right he must have some mechanicals in him somewhere. Although his right hand was visible and clearly metallic. 

We burst through the doors, everyone turning their heads to see who’d awakened now. I could see stars in Kokichi’s eyes. I swear to god if that lil shit comes near him I will kick him out the window. 

“Welcome!” announced Rantaro from the bar. He was still inspecting the note, I wonder if he’s figured anything out.

We placed Kiibo on the chair next to the couch. He sank into the cushions and leaned back, he whined a little I don’t know if anybody else noticed but I sure as hell did. Is he okay? Is something wrong? Is it something I can fix? Why am I worrying so much. 

“Oi Kiibs you ok?” I asked, worried.

“I’m fine, thank you Miu” he looked up at me smiling again. Goddamn his smile it’s so pure. I sat on the arm of the chair. 

“So... um...” Jesus this is awkward what am I supposed to say. ”Do you want anything to drink or...” 

“My throats kind of sore actually. Could you get me some water please, if it’s not to much trouble” he looked up with this big beautiful eyes again. How the hello could I say no to that? 

“Of course”. Kaede looked at me smiling, and rolled her eyes. I giggled back at her and made my way to the sink.

I grabbed a glass from the rack and started to fill it with water. There’s something about being around Kiibo that makes my heart flutter. I’ve always been this way with him though, but... is it normal? Oh who cares it must be, he’s my best friend, my genius assistant. I returned to him and handed him the glass. He grabbed it with his left hand, which was visibly human. I still stand by my theory but I’ll have it confirmed later. 

“Have I missed anything while I’ve been asleep so to speak?” the silver haired boy asked curiously.

“Nah not really, to keep you up to pace we’re in this weird ass building that has booze and more than enough room for all of us” I told him. 

He raised both eyebrows in a surprised but satisfied manner. I smiled at him once again. 

“At least everyone’s getting along for once” he looked up and chuckled. He leaned forward to put the half empty glass on the table in front of him but he once again whined. 

“Hey Kiibs, you sure your okay?” I asked in a hushed tone. I felt like being quite about it might make him open up more.

“The mechanics in my neck are a little stiff, that’s all” he looked up and smiled “How strange it is not being a full robot”

“I had a feeling you had a lil bit of robot in ya”. He leaned back again this time not make a sound. 

“At least this time I’m only half” ah so my theory was correct then. 

“There was never anything wrong with you being a robot, but I guess it’s whatever you prefer” I reassured him. 

I glanced up at Kaede and Rantaro, deep in conversation about something. Kaede has now noticeably gained a glass of wine. That’s kind of funny really. Oh shit wait. I forgot to tell her about what happened with me and him. I’ll have to tell her soon. I can’t just not now that she considers me a close friend I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So that’s another chapter up, another one coming this weekend for the people following the story, I’m actually progressing in it a little!


	5. A Tale Of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu tells Kaede about her surprising story with Shuichi. Also Miu and Kiibo being cute.

I sat on the arm of the chair where Kiibo sat. He had relaxed more than a few minutes ago and was now locked in conversation with Kaito, while on the side Kokichi was poking Kaito in the face. I turned my head to see who else remained in the room. Kaede and Rantaro were still at the bar and were giggling about something now. I always knew she liked him, I say liked we just spoke about how he was hot. We have such a normal friendship the more I think about it, we may be ultimates but we’re just normal people. I wonder if people know we’re missing yet. In the corner of the room at the stretched window was a confused looking Tenko. I wonder if she just missed Himiko, actually that’s probably exactly what she’s thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by Kiibo lightly tapping my knee to get my attention.

I looked down at him and he smiled half heartedly. “Kaito was just asking how close we both really were, seeing as you performed maintenance on me regularly”.

I blushed slightly at that, it sounds weird saying it out loud. 

“They say maintenance, BUT reeeaaaallly it’s just Miu climbing up onto-“ 

“Shut up!”. I snapped back at Kokichi, the shock shutting him up I guess. He flashed a evil smile before waving goodbye and hopping off the couch and over to Rantaro. 

“Oof, guess you pissed him off, anyways. How close were you two, cause you two honestly look like a item now. Seriously you’ve been inseparable from the moment he woke up!” Kaito proclaimed.

“He woke up thirty minutes ago, calm your ass”. Kaito chuckled and leaned back further into the couch, waiting for the answer to his question. 

“W-well yeah, we’re pretty close. Mainly cause we just kinda mixed y’know-“ I’m making this sound like we’re a couple, shit! Sorry Kiibs. I sighed “The sad truth is that Kiibs is really the only person who would tolerate me. But instead of him just tolerating me, it turned into a actual friendship. S-so yeah that’s it”.

Kaito smiled and lowered his head a little. “Definitely a couple...” he mumbled. The more he points it out, the more I think. Would that really be so bad? 

“Welp, I better go save Rantaro. Looks like Kokichi’s giving him it bad”. I’d forgot about Kokichi for a moment. I turned my head to see Kokichi climbing up Rantaro’s shirt, while Kaede awkwardly sat at the bar fiddling with her glass.

Kaito stood up stiffly and made his way over to Rantaro and pried off Kokichi. Kaito looked as if he was apologising to Rantaro and Kaede then left into the hallway with Kokichi leading the way. 

“Hey Miu.... well what Kaito said... about us looking like a couple. Would that really be such a bad thing?” Jesus is he a fucking minder reader. Cause I swear I just thought of this. 

“I-it might be a good thing, don’t cha think?”. I looked down at Kiibo who was licking his lips and blushing furiously. 

He’s one of the most adorable people in the world. I love him... I love him...? Kiibo looked up at me, his eyes slightly hidden by his hair. 

“I-if that’s the case then... Miu would you like to go out with me?”. I could practically taste the awkwardness in his voice, nonetheless it was still adorable. 

I tried to regain my newly found confidence “Of course I would dummy!”. I always thought I’d be asked out in a more romantic way, but hey at least it happened. 

Me and Kiibo... just the thought of it makes my heart flutter. But now it’s a reality, I couldn’t contain my smile. He started to smile along with me, which then turned into us both giggling. I moved my body down till I was more or less straddling Kiibo. I hadn’t meant for this to happen but I just wanted to be closer to him, and now that he’d basically confirmed he thought if me as more than a friend. I just wanted to be closer to him. I leaned down and hugged Kiibo, him returning the gesture.

“Get a room!” Kaede shouted playfully from across the room. I laughed at her and flipped her off which made her laugh. Oh wait shit I’m supposed to tell her about him. 

I broke the hug and leaned back. Kiibo looked surprised but he complied with my actions. He left his left hand wrapped around my waist, he had a cocky smirk on his face now. I smiled and rolled my eyes, such an adorable little dork. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Kaede for a bit alright, are you gonna be ok here or are you gonna go do something?”. 

He looked around contemplating what to do next “I might take a look around, maybe check to see where the bathroom is”. 

I smiled at him and brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes. “Meet me later m’kayyy” he nodded his head agreeing with me. 

I took that as a sign and stood up, I forgot his hand was still around my waist but he happily removed it. I made my way over to Kaede her noticing and turning her head from Rantaro to me. 

“Tenko’s been staring out the window for a while now, I’m gonna check to see if she’s still alive” Rantaro joked and walked away leaving just me and Kaede at the bar. 

I sat on the stool next to her and noticed Kiibo leaving into the hallway in the background. He waved at me and in return I just smiled. Kaede rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“So what happened between you and him?” the blonde asked cheekily.

“Well we’re dating now, a-and I was asked in the most awkward way which makes it much cuter”. I responded sheepishly.

Her face all of a sudden lit up “Really! No way, finally you get a happy ending huh!” she’s so happy about everything no matter what it is she’s just always happy. 

“Which reminds me what about you and greeny over there?” I said in a hushed tone in case he heard. 

She turned her head a little “Nothing, but I think I might actually like him. He’s really laid back and nice”.

I rolled my eyes, everything that’s going on seems like a bad romance movie. Like seriously why’re we all happy. Oh wait shit I still haven’t told her. 

“Um Kaede... there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you. And I want to tell you before you see him again, just in case.”. 

She looked worried and raised one eyebrow “Is there something wrong?”.

I sighed and tried to gain some courage “In the simulation. Not long after you passed... Shuichi comforted me because I was worried about getting out. But it turned into something intimate...” I looked up and saw her face in shock. Shit is she mad? 

“And... what’s the part that’s wrong”. She seemed genuinely worried now. 

“Well not long before my murder...” saying that gave me chills “He came to me sad, so I felt bad and tried to comfort him like he did to me. But he wanted more than that... so I let him-“ 

“You didn’t let him.. take your virginity did you?” she cut me off quickly.

“No! God no, even I have decency even if he did try to do that. No but we did do some foreplay then we fell asleep in my lab”. She placed her face in her palms and shook it. 

“I’m sorry Kaede it-“ 

“No don’t worry I’m not mad I just had a feeling that was the case. He tried to do the same thing to me in less than a week, so it seriously doesn’t surprise me. I knew he was to nice for it it be true”.

A deafening silence overtook the space me and Kaede shared. She lifted her head and looked at me, she looked almost relieved. 

“Thanks for telling me. I guess we weirdly bonded over this huh” she was weirdly right, we kinda did.

“Yeah, I guess so” 

“I wonder if he did it to anyone else... should we tell Kiibo or Rantaro, maybe anybody else”. That was a really good question, but would that cause a fight when he does wake up? Or what...

“Don’t cha think they’d try get all masculine and flex their muscles by calling out Shuichi?” I said trying not to laugh. 

“That’s totally something they’d try” and with Kaede’s response we both started laughing. But our newfound happiness was cut short by a deafening scream... coming from the simulation room? But no ones in there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, that’s another chapter up and ready to go. I’m trying to update the story more and hopefully I actually got somewhere this time!


	6. An Odd Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two people awaken? And Miu notices some odd behaviour from Kiibo.

I exchanged a glance with Kaede, who then turned to exchange another with Rantaro. The three of us bolted through the doors to see what had happened. Oddly enough, it seems two people have awaken at more or less the same time. Towards the right side of the room lay a red headed young girl crying, and another girl with long dark brown pigtails who was trying to calm the other one down. A empty pod separated the two. It was obvious who they were, I’d spent enough time with them to know their names. Himiko Yumeno and Maki Harukawa. They seemed closer than before it almost looked like Maki was her older sister... almost. I had stopped near the door and let Kaede and Rantaro take over, seeing as they’re the experts I guess. Kaede comforted Himiko with hugs while Rantaro sat on the empty pod in between, tending to both Maki and Himiko. I started to make my way over to where Rantaro was sitting so I could do the same as him. I smiled at Maki who was watching me walk over. 

“Glad to see both of your naps finally fucking ended, we’ve been kinda worried y’know!”. Maki gave a half hearted smile and looked down for a moment. 

“It’s nice to see you too..” her husky tone sounded almost foreign. It’s been a while since I heard it though. I turned to Himiko flashing a smile, she smiled back with a blush. 

In the background I could see Tenko peeking through the door, although the peeking didn’t last long. Moments after I’d spotted her she burst through the door. 

“HIIIIIIMIIIIIKOOOOOOO” she cried out and she sprinted across the room and attacked the red haired girl.

Kaede squealed as Tenko barged her way into Himiko’s personal space, half squeezing her to death. Himiko hugged her back and blushed furiously. It was cute if I’m honest with myself. Kaede rubbed her neck awkwardly before making her way round to Maki. 

“She sure did miss her huh” Rantaro said in a hushed tone, just in case Tenko decides to murder him for the comment. 

“Yeah..” I said softly.

“Ugh, come on Maki! Be happy, we’re all alive and kicking you should be ecstatic right now!”. Perhaps Kaede was a little insensitive with what she just said. Maki might’ve went through something that she really didn’t want to nor need to, so she has the right to be bummed out.

“Is Kaito awake? Maybe Shuichi...?” Maki asked hopefully.

“Kaito is playing captain optimism right now, but Shuichi is sadly still in unconsciousness” Rantaro declared with a serious tone. Maki let out a sigh and raised her head once again. 

“Can you walk Maki?” the green haired boy asked sharply.

“I don’t know but either way I’d appreciate the help right now”. Silence overtook the room for a moment before..

“I’ll help you get into the lounge, besides you can’t be that fucking heavy it’ll be a piece of cake!”.

She looked at me in surprise, but she let a small grin overtake her face nonetheless. 

“It’s settled then. Tenko you can handle taking Himiko can’t you?” Kaede asked.

“Of course! Himiko needs to be comfortable if she is to recover!”. Without another word Tenko bounced up and scooped up Himiko, sprinting to the lounge with her prize. 

I stood up and gestured for Maki to try stand. She stood up and immediately wobbled, but I caught her in time for her not to actually fall. 

“I think I’ll help too, she doesn’t look stable” Rantaro stood up allowing Maki to sling her arm around his should as she did mine. Kaede walked ahead of us opening the door wider than it was and heading inside the lounge, as did we. 

We placed Maki on the couch next to Himiko. The first thing she did was throw her legs up onto the couch and turn to face the back of the couch. I guess she didn’t want to talk? I don’t know, she doesn’t seem talkative right now. I don’t know why I’m surprised, she never is. The others came piling through the door one after another, they greeted Maki and Himiko, Angie, going over to Himiko welcoming her with a hug. Kaito ran through the door, Kokichi not far behind him. You could visibly see Kokichi’s smile disappear as soon as he saw Maki. 

“MAKIROLL!” Kaito yelled running towards her, swooping her up into his arms.

“Kaito! Be careful you might hurt her!” he ignored Kaede’s pleas and continued to snuggle into Maki, who was now captured in his arms. 

“P-put me down! D-do you w-want to d-die!” the complexion of Maki’s face, matched that of Himiko’s hair. 

When the hell did they two become a thing? We knew they were close but not THAT close. Either that or I just didn’t pay attention. I moved towards the door leading into the hallway, I could take this as a opportunity to continue my search for clues on what the fucks going on.

“And where are you going, huh?” I turned to see Kokichi questioning me once again. 

“You’ve already used that line on me, ya fucking midget” I snarled. He must’ve got a kick out of annoying me because he grew a wicked grin. 

Before he could see anything else the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. “Tch, you’re no fun” he mumbled before making his way over to Himiko to annoy her. 

“What did he say?” I heard Kiibo’s voice come from behind me, followed by his left hand wrapping around my waist again. I don’t know if it’s just coincidence but on both occasions were he’s come into contact wit me, he used his left hand, his human hand. 

I turned to face him, placing a hand on his right shoulder. He widened his eyes as if he was realising something before returning them to normal. Maybe I was right about the hand thing. 

“Nah he’s just being, well, himself.” we both shared a short giggle before I started to stare into his eyes. 

I don’t know why I started doing this. Probably just because I can. There was something strangely lonely in his eyes. They looked so distant, it was like being lost at sea. Nothing but miles of the blue water. Also is he taller? He’s definitely taller! He’s the same height as me right now meaning he’s taller than me when I have my heels off. I’d say around 5’10, 5’11.

I broke away from him sighing. “I was gonna go look around the building some more, you wanna come or are ya gonna stay here?” 

He was hesitant to reply for some reason, he glanced at something or someone behind me before saying. “U-um, I think I’m gonna stay here. I would like to check in with Maki and Himiko.” 

“Got it. I’ll see ya later then ok?” he nodded back at me before I headed out he door. 

I made my way down the hallway passing by the office I’d investigated before. The next room was the warehouse. The door was stiff, not to my surprise. The room was massive, there was six sets of shelves that stretched to the bottom of the room. The first shelf I looked at was one of the far right of the room. I decided to start at the back, I saw a lot of odd things while I walked down to the back. One of the things was a rack of different colours Kimonos for men, a rack for women along side it. Kiibo might like one of these, I know how he likes all that traditional Japanese shit. The stuff at the back interested me the most, it was just a bunch of different mechanics that I’d love to mess around with and shit to when I’m bored. But it’s still something I guess. I turned to look at the shelf behind me it was packed full of sports equipment, I didn’t have an- a face appeared at the other side of the shelf.

“Are you looking for something?” I jumped and yelped. I looked back at the shelf to see Ryoma twiddling his cigarette. 

“RYOMA FOR FUCKS SAKE!” I sighed and rubbed my face “I’m sorry you just, you fucking scared me” I let out a half hearted laugh. 

“Sorry about that anyways, you looking for something in particular?” 

“Nah, just taking a look around. What about you?”

“Just looking, also about earlier when you yanked your chokers off. What was that about?”. 

I looked down and placed my hands on the shelf to balance myself. I had tried not to think about it, it honestly terrified me. That not only was I slowly and painfully murdered, but it was also my failed attempt to murder someone else that had led me to my death. 

“Um, actually Ryoma I’d rather not right now, kind of a touchy subject” 

“Oh... I see. If it makes you feel better. I haven’t been able to look at water all day.”. Although he had just joked about his own death, he smirked as if it was nothing. 

“Listen just be grateful that you’re not actually dead. That’s what I keep telling myself, but hell, me and you have an entirely different look on the world.”. 

Although it sounded cold and harsh, he was right. I’m not actually dead. I’m alive and I got to see everybody, my friends who I thought were dead. And the ones I thought I was dead to. 

“No... you’re right. Thank you...” he looked at me in surprise, he took his hat off and scratched his head with his free hand. 

“You’re welcome. I heard you and Kiibo are a thing now, good for you two”. I blushed and he just smiled and waved his goodbye before heading towards and out the door. I bet Kaito’s been spreading rumours.

A sudden crackling noise came from the ceiling, before I heard a familiar voice. 

“Hello? Is this thing working? Well if you guys can hear this, can you all come up to the bedrooms on the 2nd floor please!” It seems like Kaede’s got a hold of a mic from somewhere. 

Well at least we found a way to gather all of us when needed. Guess it’s time to fully relax now. That might be a little hard seeing as Shuichi’s still unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get new chapters up as soon as possible. I know I always say it but I promise better things from each chapter!


	7. A Downer To End The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone explains how Maki and Himiko got pulled out of the simulation, I wonder who? Also what does Kokichi want with Kiibo?

As I left the warehouse I struggled to shut the door because of the stiffness. Korekiyo who was passing by helped me to close the door. 

“In case you don’t know, the stairs to the second floor are round that corner and the first door on the right” he hissed.

“Got it, thanks Kiyo”

“Mhm”. He headed towards the 2nd floor, going the way he had just told me to go. 

 

At least I know where I’m going now. I decided to make my way towards the stairs, as I passed the lounge I decided to peek in. What the fuck? Why the hell’s Kiibs talking to him? He fucking hates Kokichi! Through what I could see through the one open door, Maki had regained her ability to walk and Himiko was asleep and being carried by Tenko. I wonder how they were pulled out of the simulation, actually nows not the time, I need some me time, aka I need a room. 

I reached the door to the stairs but I was then stopped by screams of joy and worry. What the fuck happened this time? I hurried back to the lounge and peeked through the door once again. There on the couch sat Kaito with his arm wrapped around Shuichi? That must be what the cry’s were about. Shuichi looked rather grim, in fact he looked like a corpse. His skin was grey and his face stuck in what looked like permanent horror. He was visibly shaking, I need to find out what happened later. Kaito rubbed his shoulder and said something to Maki, I couldn’t hear from where I was standing. Kaito then pulled Shuichi into a hug and whispered sweet nothings to him. I feel bad just standing here doing nothing. In fact I’m just being selfish by standing here and doing nothing, in reality I just wanna get a room for myself. Screw it. I walked into the room making a moving directly towards Shuichi. As I approached my chest became tight, why am I nervous? 

“Hey... Shuichi are you alright? You don’t look too good”. Directly after I said that he looked up and straight into my soul, he looked so unbelievably scared. 

His lip quivered for a second before he burst into tears leaning closer into Kaito. Me and Kaito shared a look of confusion before Maki returned with a glass of water. Kaito took the glass and attempted to make Shuichi drink from it, although he struggled to do so, resulting in some water being spilled over both Kaito and Shuichi. 

“I’ll leave you guys be. I better get to Kaede before she decides we’re all sleeping in the lounge”. Shuichi’s eyes widened at the mention of Kaede.

“K-Kaede’s here...? C-can I see h-her please..?”. Whatever has him so shook is visibly becoming a problem now, I could tell as Maki’s cracking of her knuckles was a symbol of her being pissed off. 

“I-I’ll tell her to come down and see you” I spoke as I turned to walk away I glanced at Kiibo who bit his lip while looking at me from the window. 

Although Kokichi just growled at me. Maybe he’s... no I won’t go there right now. I smiled at Kiibo, him returning a relieved but genuine smile back. I left the room and headed back towards the stairs. I opened the door which was lighter than I thought it would be. The stairs were surprisingly dark and there was a distinct smell of smoke. As I climbed the stairs I could hear voices and laughing. I opened the door to the second floor, which was also surprisingly light, I was greeted by a strange sight. In fact this wasn’t strange I could’ve predicted this. In front of me was a half open door leading to a office, which presumably is the place where Kaede made the announcement. But as I got closer to the door I could see visibly Kaede sitting on the desk facing towards the wall, small moans emanating from her. The person making her produce these moans was of course Rantaro. Which is why this doesn’t surprise me. In short they were making out in the office. 

I knocked on the door “Am I interrupting?” I announced trying to hold in a smile. 

“M-Miu!?!” Kaede yelped, absolutely flustered. She bounced off the desk pushing Rantaro back, Rantaro smiling and gaining a look of confusion. 

Kaede brushed her skirt, her face scarlett “U-uh is everything alright... Um the bedrooms are down the hall to the left of this place if that’s where you’re headed. I was a-actually about to make another announcement for everyone to come up”.   
Rantaro rubbed his neck, his goofy grin still plastered on his face. 

I laughed a little “Right of course you were. Well apart from the bedrooms I actually came to tell you that Shuichi’s awake and isn’t doing to hot...” 

there was a awkward pause while Kaede regained her composure. 

“ALSO next time make out in your damn bedroom, I don’t wanna see your asses getting all lovey dovey all the time” I smiled at Kaede’s flustered face returning. 

“S-shut up! Also this is coming from you, have you saw yourself with Kiibo in last couple hours!”. I could feel my face begin to flush, meanwhile in the background Rantaro giggled, amused at our antics. 

I could get used to this. Cause for once I actually feel... happy. For the first time in my life I actually feel happy. We both attempted to regain our composure before we both looked at each other. I don’t know why but as soon as we looked at each other we burst out laughing. We couldn’t stop and my stomach started to hurt from laughing. After a few minutes we stood up straight trying to be entirely serious about the situation now. We both knew it wasn’t working but we tried anyway. 

“Ok I’m gonna go down and see Shuichi and I’m gonna bring them all back up with me, alright!”. I nodded my head at her and she turned to Rantaro, him raising a eyebrow in return. “And you’re gonna make another announcement in five minutes for everyone to come up here to get rooms sorted, got it?”.

He saluted at her “Yes captain!” she slapped his chest before turning back to me and heading out the door with a smile. 

“Care too head along the corridor and watch out for everyone coming?” he said sarcastically.

“Sure greenie, I’ve got nothing else to do anyway” 

“Mhm”. He placed himself in the chair and leaned back, I took that as a chance to leave and head to the bedrooms. 

In the corridor stood Gonta, Korekiyo, Ryoma and Kirumi. The each greeted me and I sighed. The corridor had no windows whatsoever, I walked down the corridor and round the corner taking a mental note of how many bedrooms there were. There were twenty bedrooms in total. Wait didn’t Rantaro say there were only fourteen? He couldn’t have counted them right. I sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall, waiting around was boring. Kirumi and Ryoma started a conversation that I didn’t much care for to listen to. I wonder what happened to Shuichi....

After what seemed like hours Kaede returned with everyone from the lounge, Rantaro following after the group.

“Hey Rantaro you miscounted! There’s twenty rooms not fourteen dipshit!” I exclaimed a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

“Oh really, that’s good to hear then!” he awkwardly replied rubbing his neck.   
Kaede pouted at him also seeming annoyed. 

“Before you start Kaede I have a question. What’s up with Shuichi?”. Ryoma had a point. I don’t think anyone wants to move forward with him like this. 

“They fell... and I couldn’t catch them in time...”. What? The whole room looked at each other and then back at Shuichi. 

“Who fell Shuichi...?” Kaito asked softly. 

“H-Himiko fell... and Maki also. A-and I couldn’t catch them a-and they fell and it’s all my fault and and and an-“ 

“Shuichi it’s fine, we’re ok. Everything’s fine now alright” Maki snapped at him. He looked up in shock and then looked back to the floor. 

“And I threw myself down the rubble after them...”. What the fuck... the room was overtook with a extreme silence. I couldn’t let this go on any longer this is getting painful. 

“So you’re telling us Maki and Himiko fell and presumably died so you committed suicide right after. Am I correct?” Kokichi broke the silence. 

“Y-yes, that’s right..”

“Alright well then that settles it. Kaede get on with your speech or whatever”. Barked Kokichi. Tears started to well up in Shuichi’s eyes again. 

“Ok then... Let’s get on with it shall we! Ok so since SOMEBODY miscounted the rooms” she gave Rantaro an annoyed glance. 

“It looks like there’s no need for the speech so if everyone would like to pick a room, I’ll just write your name on the door!”

“Very productive as usual...” Korekiyo muttered under his breathe. 

I chose room seventeen, which was the room at the end of the corridor and to the left. 

“Kaede I’m room seventeen is that ok?” 

“Yeah that’s fine!” she yelled. She started to march towards my chosen room and wrote my name on the door. 

“Thanks” I hummed and she walked away. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sighed and hit my head off the door. 

There’s something bothering me, and I really want to ask them about it. In fact it’s not even one thing it’s multiple things and maybe I’m just overreacting as usual but.... I hit my head off the door again. I need to talk to Shuichi about everything... and I need to ask Kiibo what he was talking to Kokichi about, because I don’t know I just have a weird feeling about it. I turned to face the room which I stood in awe of. The room was very minimalist. The carpet was black and the walls were light grey. There was a desk with a PC on top. There was another one of those floor to ceiling windows that stretched for a quarter of the room. The desk sat at the window. On the other side of the room was a king sized bed with white sheets, and a bedside cabinet. There was a shower room to the right of the bed and a TV on the wall straight in front of it. I walked over to the bed and turned the light that sat on the cabinet on. I glanced across the room and saw a walk in wardrobe next to the desk. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, it’s so comfy. I I turned my head looking out the window only just realising that it was nighttime. Jesus what time was it. I looked around the room searching for a clock but was unsuccessful in the search. Ugh figures. I lay back on the bed, sighing for the hundredth time that day. A sudden knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts

“Come in!”. Shortly after I yelled that Kiibo entered the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He scurried over to the bed and snuggled close to me.

“I don’t wanna be alone tonight...” he whispered in a shy manner. I was surprised really. I didn’t expect him to ever say something like that, he was more of the “I’d rather be alone” type. I should ask him what Kokichi said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another chapter up guys, I hope you enjoy I tried my best for this. There’ll be a Valentine’s Day chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Sick and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter for Valentine’s Day.

I turned towards him placing my head on his chest. In return he wrapped his arms around me. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes for a moment. I wish I could stay like this forever, so peaceful, so comfortable.

“...Kiibo?” I breathed not really wanting to ruin to moment but curiosity got the better of me. 

“Yes?” he exhaled.

“What were you and Kokichi talking about earlier?” I heard his mouth open to say something but he hesitated before he spoke. 

“Nothing important really...”. Did he just fucking ‘nothing’ me like that’s a good answer. Bitch I want every last detail! I sat up and looked down to him. 

“Excuse me, you’re not getting away with that one. You hate Kokichi you wouldn’t talk to him for nothing!” I turned to him raising my hand and twisting it in annoyance. He smiled bashfully and turned his head slightly.

“...Hetold me he was gay.... that’s all...” I dropped my hand slowly, my face going from annoyed to confused in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh... I’m sorry I thought it might’ve been something else...” I placed myself back on Kiibo’s chest.

“What did you think we were talking about?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t fucking know, it just looked fishy to me alright”. He tried to brush a piece of my hair out of my eyes with his left hand, but was unsuccessful in his attempt. 

See he’s doing that thing again. Fuck it I’m gonna ask him. But before I even got the chance to sit back up the tannoy went off.

“Hey everybody! I’m guessing you guys are pretty hungry so why don’t we gather at the dining room before we head to bed! The dining rooms on the dining rooms on the first floor next to the kitchen”. 

Now that Kaede mentions it, I’am pretty starved. “Should we get going?” Kiibo asked, rubbing my arm. I sat up and cracked my neck. Jesus that shits stiff. 

“Yup, I’m fucking starving to death”. I looked back and we both smiled at each other. I emerged from the bed followed shortly after by Kiibo. I marched towards the door and placed my hand on the handle of the door. 

“Oi Kiibs, you’re staying here tonight right?” I asked.

“Yes, is that alright?” he said bluntly.

“O-of course dummy!” he smiled at my response. I had to turn back to the door to hide my blush. Why the fuck am I blushing he already told me he was staying, fucking idiot. 

We entered into the hallway, closing the door behind us. I could hear bickering at the end of the hallway. 

“Bets on who’s arguing Kiibs?” I shoved my elbow into his arm playfully. 

He chuckled “Kaito and Maki?” he questioned.

“I was thinking more Tenko and Kokichi”. We laughed at each other’s opinions before reaching the end of the hallway. 

We rounded the corner revealing who had been bickering. We both looked at each other in confusion because of who it was. Kaito and Rantaro were in what seemed like a heated debate about something. Our presence must have stopped the argument because Kaito just turned to us and nodded, before entering the door leading to the staircase. 

“What was that about?” I asked Rantaro, he moved his jaw around and exhaled 

“Nothing, he’s just being stubborn. We better get downstairs anyway, huh” he smirked at us before making a beeline for the stairs. 

I looked at Kiibo who just shrugged in a confused manner. We made our way downstairs and towards the dining room which was past the warehouse. On the way we saw Kirumi instruct Kaito to go into the warehouse and get something. We entered the dining room, the room being smaller than I expected it to be. At the table sat Angie, Himiko, Tenko, Gonta and Korekiyo in a row. The dining table was a large dark oak wood table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. The chairs matched the table. The room was a dark grey colour and the carpet was red. It was almost too dark in the room. Off of the side of the room was the kitchen were you could see Kaede, Rantaro and Maki cooking. Kiibo sat next to Angie so I followed his lead by sitting next to him. Angie then entered conversation with him, asking him about his robotics. I looked through the window to the kitchen once more, this time witnessing Kaede and Maki conversing. As usual Maki looked pissed off but so did Kaede. I decided to excuse myself and headed to the kitchen. I entered the door to see Rantaro stirring something in a pot, next to him was Kaede slicing bread and Maki cleaning dishes at the sink.

“Need any help?” I said, making my presence known. Kaede spun around to look at me, her smile gleaming. 

“You can set the glasses on the table if you want! Other than that we’ve got it under control” she beamed.

“I’ll do that then, I’ve got nothing else to do”. I strode over to the sink and grabbed a few of the clean glasses. 

“..I’ll sit some at the window so you don’t need to make many trips, ok?” Maki informed me. 

“‘Kay whatever”. I marched out of the kitchen and started to place the glasses on the table. 

I placed a glass in front of Kiyo and he gave me a creepy glare. Strange. I made my way to the window picking up the remaining glasses and placing them at the empty seats. As I finished placing the glasses Kirumi and Kaito entered the room, the latter carrying a box of... wine? I’m sorry are we not drinking water or normal juice anymore? Are we all of a sudden to good for that? Who the fuck am I trying to kid, I’ll take the wine. 

I sat down next to Kiibo and he greeted me with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

“You bored Kiibs” I said giggling a little, it was rare that you saw him bored. He nodded his head and gave a cheeky grin. 

“So Himiko were you alright for the rest of the time inside the simulation? It would bother Tenko if someone hurt you!” I glanced at Tenko who was attempting to talk to Himiko, the girl in question was half asleep as usual. 

“A-actually she was upset after class trial, Gonta carry her back to room like gentleman!” Gonta was too kind to people, it was almost fake. The others started to pile in the door, filling the empty seats. 

Kokichi took a seat across from Korekiyo so he could annoy Himiko and Tenko. Actually maybe Gonta. Kaede emerged from the kitchen with plates of spaghetti, placing one in front of each of four of us. The four of us being, herself, me, Kiibo and Angie. Rantaro came in placing himself a plate down at the head of the table and then a plate in front of the remaining people apart from Kokichi. 

Kaede who had sat to the right of me tapped my shoulder. “Where’s Shuichi?” she whispered. 

“Don’t know, don’t care really” 

“Shut up! Yes you do, what if somethings happened to him!” 

“I doubt it”. I said nonchalantly. Rantaro seated himself at the head of the table, which was next to Kaede.

“What’s going on?” Rantaro muttered. 

“Oh nothing” she beamed, her smile spreading across her face. As if to clear our doubts, Shuichi entered the room sitting across from Kaede. 

Jesus he looks like a fucking ghost. Kirumi and Maki emerged from the kitchen in unison placing food in front of the remaining people, while Kirumi poured wine into each of our glasses. This all felt so surreal if I’m honest. It was too perfect. Maki took her seat next to Shuichi. Kaito sat at the head of the bottom side of the table. As soon as Kirumi sat down everyone started to dig in.

“Who made this, it’s delicious!” announced Kaito for the world to hear. 

“Rantaro made it, he’s quite good at cooking it seems” answered Maki, fiddling with her food. I took a drink from my glass and glanced up at Shuichi who stared dumbfounded at the plate.

Is he dead? Like seriously someone check his pulse. Wait never mind he blinked. Each plate had two slices of a baguette accompanying the pasta. It didn’t look much but it was pretty filling, we all barely left anything on our plates.

“Shuichi are you alright?” Kaede asked with a tinge of worry in her voice. He lifted his head as if he had no idea what was going on.

“.....Yeah I’m fine...Thank you....” Maki rubbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. His composure loosened up after that and he leaned back in his chair. 

I glanced down the table seeing Kaito staring daggers at Maki and Shuichi. Aren’t they friends? As people were finishing their meals, they started to leave the dining hall. As Kaito was leaving the room he whispered something to Maki and Shuichi. Weird.

“I’m gonna go upstairs, I’m going to your room still is that alright?” Kiibo asked. He caught me off guard so I turned to him a little surprised.

“Y-yeah that’s fine, I’ll be up soon alright” he nodded his head in response and stood to leave the room. As he left Kokichi followed after him.

“M-Miu...Kaede...” Shuichi spoke. 

“What?” I snapped to get it over and done with, I was getting sick of him.

“I-I’m sorry..” me and Kaede glanced at each other nervously. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

“Ok I’m going to bed now, g’night” I said standing up to leave. I waved my hand as I usually do when I’m leaving a room. 

I made my way up to my room completely ignoring everything. I just wanted to go to bed now. I entered the room, locking the door behind me. The light was turned on in the walk in wardrobe, is Kiibo in there? I peered into the wardrobe to see Kiibo shirtless, baffled at his robotic half. Guess I was right after all. I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“What’s wrong Kiibs?” he sighed and turned to face me, placing his left hand on my face. 

“I wish I was fully human and not just half, it bothers me. I hate it because of how other people look at me because of it.” I looked him in the eyes raising a eyebrow and lazily wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“If it helps, I love both halves. In fact I barely see a difference” he widened his eyes at my comment and madly blushed. He stroked my face a little, I returned the gesture by grabbing his right hand and squeezing it. 

We both giggled at each other’s displays of affection. “Question the hell’r we gonna sleep in?” as if only just realising he glanced around the empty closet. 

“Underwear?” he said flashing a cocky grin. He leaned in towards my face and kissed my lips lightly nibbling on my bottom lip. 

My heart started to race for some reason, but soon calmed down. We started to walk backwards until I could feel my legs hit off the bed. I broke away from the kiss and breathed into his neck. He seemed much more confident. 

“Can we get ready for bed first?” I said, leaning into his chest. He hummed in response. 

I walked over to turn off the light to the closet and started to remove my clothing. I’ll just sleep in my underwear it won’t be to bad, plus it’s only Kiibo. I turned around to head back towards the bed, to see that Kiibo had already removed his pants and dove under the covers. As I reached the bed I removed the remainder of my clothing, folding it and placing it at the side of the bed. I crawled under the covers and turned off the light, snuggling up to Kiibo. He stroked my hair as I kissed him once more. 

“Y’know I’d be down for MUCH more, but I’m so damn tired. I’m sorry” I whispered seductively, pouting at him. “Also where the hell’d you get the confidence from?” his face went red from what I’d just said.

“I-I just feel m-more comfortable around y-you”. How adorable he was being, and how he was trying for me gave me butterflies. The thought of it made me lightly blush. 

“I-it’s fine it’s the same for me too” I lay on top of him and buried my face into his chest. “I’m just really tired, I promise I’ll make it up to you...” 

“It’s fine.....” there was a long pause after what he’d said, I thought he was trying to get some sleep but. 

“... I love you Miu” I could feel my face burning up and my heart start to race again. I sure as hell didn’t expect that...   
but....

“...I love you too Kiibs. G’night” 

“Goodnight”. After we had said that he wrapped an arm around me, and we started to fall into unconsciousness. I wonder what’s gonna happen tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to do some Kiiruma so here’s this chapter for Valentine’s Day.


	9. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kiibo have some time to theirselves but someone decides to interrupt.

I awoke to a soft feeling of freshly washed sheets, the gentle smell of Kiibo’s hair. Strangely enough Kiibo’s hair smelled of lavender. The smell lingered in the bed and I started to smile. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes, I turned to see Kiibo but.... he wasn’t there...? I patted the sheets confused and worried as to where he went.

“Kiibo?” I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. I turned to the cabinet to the side of the bed. There was a clock on top of it. I lifted it up groggily rubbing my eyes “5am what the fuck, it’s that early?” I mumbled to myself. 

I stood up making my way to the shower room, I opened the door wide looking inside. He wasn’t there either. Maybe he’s in the closet checking his bod again, fucking narcissist. I opened the door to the wardrobe, but nope he wasn’t there either. 

‘He wouldn’t have left would he? He wouldn’t leave me alone right? Jesus why the fuck am I worrying so much, I keep doing this to myself’. 

I walked over to the window observing the outside of the building, below us was a large pool with sofa’s and lounge chairs surround it. There was a averaged sized diving board as well. There was a brick wall that separated the pool from the forage bordering it. It looked like there was miles upon miles of forestry surrounding the building. I sighed and leaned myself against the glass, ‘Guess I’ll just wait for Kaede to make another announcement I guess’. I took a step back witnessing my own reflection in the glass, I snarled at my mirrored self. 

The door to the room creaked open. It startled me and I spun around to see Kiibo sheepishly smiling at me. He noticeably adorned a pastel blue hoodie and black jeans. He held a plastic bag which looked full of clothing, I sighed and relaxed my composure. 

“Where the hell did you go?” I barked quite mad at him. His eyes widened and his face turned redder than Maki’s blouse in embarrassment.

“O-oh I’m sorry, it’s just that I didn’t want to wake you. And I wanted to get us both a change of clothes a-a-a-an-“. He cut himself off with his own sigh, a long and unfulfilling one. 

He turned his head away from me his smile fading into a frown “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted to get you a change of clothes...”. The room turned to a silence, I started to feel like shit for snapping at him. 

Really I was just being selfish, I had imagined myself waking up and lying in his arms until we had to do anything more. But when it didn’t go that way I suppose I put myself in a mood. He took slow steps towards the bed placing the bag on top. I followed after him and wrapped my arms around his waist like I’d done the night before. I buried my head into his back 

“..Hey Kiibo I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m not upset or angry I was just worried.... I’m sorry...”. I felt him take a deep breath before pulling something out of the bag. He turned to me with a light pink hoodie holding it for me. 

“I didn’t know what size to get you, so I just got a large seeing as you’re tall. is that alright?” I took a step back, placing a hand on my hip and grinned at him.

“You tryna’ call me fat eh?” I giggled jokingly at him. 

“We’ll just blame Rantaro’s cooking then” he shot back with a laugh. 

I gently took the hoodie from his hands and slid it on above my underwear. The hoodie was slightly oversized in the arms and the bottom of my torso, but showed off my bust quite well even though it was oversized. 

“Thanks Kiibs it’s perfect. Anything else?” I questioned.

“There’s a couple t shirts and another hoodie the same size, there’s also a few pairs of jeans that I picked up for you. They’re a size twelve is that correct?” he asked.

“The fuck? How are you guessing so well” I cackled.

“Lucky guess” he smiled and moved the bag to the bottom of the bed and lay down. 

I lay down next to him slowly crawling on top of him until I was straddling him. I leaned down pressing my lips to his just once before pulling back. I glanced at the clock, it was now 5:30am. I smashed my lips back into his and moved forward to deepen the kiss. He cupped my cheek with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around me, rubbing my back. 

Our tongues wrestled for control over the others but I eventually submitted and let him win. He roamed my mouth freely, continuing to stroke my back up and down. He broke the kiss and started to pepper small kisses to my jaw, moving down to my neck. I stroked his hair and moaned softly to his touch.

“You can leave a mark if you want” I moaned.

“O-oh alright” with my permission, he buried his face into my neck biting and suckling softly on my skin. 

He’s so cute when he’s around me, I don’t know why but it kinda turns me on. He pulled away lying back on the pillow, admiring the love bite he’d just made. I hadn’t realised but he was blushing madly, as was I. I could feel something poke my core. I giggled at him, rubbing his chest.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it” he proclaimed biting his bottom lip embarrassed. 

I smiled cheekily at him “Its fine”. I glanced at the clock, 5:43am. What the fuck where did the time go.I moved my hand above his erection and palmed it roughly through his jeans. 

He moaned and looked at me widening his eyes, wincing in pleasure. I stroked his cheek. 

“Do you like that?” I teased now blushing harder than he was. 

“Y-yes Miu, it’s really.. hah.. good” he was so lost in the small bit of ecstasy, what happened to his cocky and dominant self from a minute ago? 

I unbuttoned the single button on his jeans and zipped down the fly, the bulge busting through in no time. I pulled down the boxers releasing his member and letting it breathe. I moved down the bed leaning next to his manhood, pumping it up and down with my fist. He leaned his head back against the pillow moaning pleasurably. I enjoyed his cute little moans. I took a deep breathe before pressing small kisses up and down his member before licking the tip. I stroked his cock with my tongue watching his facial expressions 

“M-Miu” he cooed, I smiled against his girth from hearing that before continuing. I pumped his member faster than I’d been doing while taking a quick glance at the clock, 5:48am. 

I’m scared we’re not gonna have enough time. I took his manhood into my mouth, spiralling my tongue around the tip. He let a small sigh and smiled at me happily. I took his cock into my mouth deepthroating it a few times. I pulled away and licked it up and down smiling at him. 

“M-Miu I’m.. I’m g-gonna...” “It’s fine just let it out” I assured him, although he didn’t look so sure. I took his member back into my mouth bobbing up and down, he let out a loud grunt before a sticky, bitter substance was released into my mouth. 

I reluctantly swallowed not really being able to think of another option before looking up at him. He was panting and started to laugh. He cupped my cheek and sat forward. 

I sat up in the bed teasing him by brushing my fingers against his cock. He inhaled quickly from the feeling. The door leading into the room swung open and entered the spawn of Satan himself. Kokichi made a disgusted expression at the both of us 

“For fucks sake, I fucking knew you’d try sliding into his pants. Seriously I was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt but fuck you Miu! You’re just a nasty little whore!” He screamed across the room. 

Kiibo hurried to fix his jeans and sat up. I bounced up off of the bed.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to you fucking cuck? I’m fucking sorry Kiibo isn’t gay for you Kokichi that’s not my probl-“ I screamed back.

“No, you’re problem is your a fucking slut who can’t go five minutes without bouncing onto someone’s dick!”. I balled my fists angrily, I didn’t know what to say back. He walked in on us so I can’t really defend myself... 

“Kokichi why’re you even in here? What do you want? Also before you answer, you can’t just barge into peoples rooms that’s a breach of privacy”. I didn’t expect Kiibo to say anything but I guess life is full of surprises. 

“I wanted to talk to you but you weren’t in your fucking room so I figured you’d be here and I was fucking right! But y’know what it’s fine I don’t care, fuck both of you!” Kokichi left the room slamming the door behind him. 

I sat on the bed and placed my face in my hands, immediately regretting it from the smell. “...He didn’t just talk to me about him being gay... he wanted to know if I was because he liked me... I don’t know what he barged in for”. 

For fucks sake like I didn’t figure that out. I sighed “I figured that shit out for myself!” I snapped, regretting it. “I’m sorry.. I just kinda knew” he sat next to me pulling me into an embrace. 

“It’s fine don’t worry” I rested my head on his chest and glanced at the clock, 5:55am. 

“I love you..” he said softly into my ear, nibbling it a little.

I smiled “I love you too” the room sank back into silence. 

“Hey everybody! Can you all come down to the dining hall for breakfast! That’s all, thanks guys!” Kaede’s cheery voice rang through the speakers. 

“We should go” I said grabbing his right hand. I stood up putting on a pair of blue jeans from the bag Kiibo had brought. I led him out and into the hall. 

When we made it to the stairwell Maki and Kaito seemed to be silently arguing about something. I didn’t care enough to listen in so I charged downstairs and made a beeline for the dining hall, Kiibo following after me. Kiibo sat in the same seat as last night, but I made my way into the kitchen. Kaede was fast at work with placing pancakes onto each individual plate while Rantaro cooked up more to place in said plates. 

“Need any help?” I spoke up making my presence known. Kaede spun on her heel while Rantaro just gave a quick hello.

“Oh, Miu! Yeah could you get the syrup and butter and place it on the table please! Also if you could come back and get the orange juice and water pitchers please! Thank you!” I rolled my eyes and chuckled. She was always so happy. 

I took the syrup and butter and placed it in the centre of the table, going back and returning with the water and juice. I sat down and the plates of pancakes started to be placed in front of all but two seats. The table started to fill slowly with my classmates, or well at this point they’re family. I smiled at the thought. We all tucked into our pancakes in silence, a uneasy aura surrounding the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven’t wrote anything like this before so I’m really trying my best, hopefully you guys enjoyed!


	10. Is It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede invites Miu to hang out for the day while Miu is faced with the question of does she really care about these people enough to stay here?

As we ate our breakfast the aura lingering in the room started to disappear, and everyone started up polite conversation with one another. Kaede had started to joke with Shuichi and Maki, while Kaito sat in the empty seat next to the latter. Rantaro had disappeared to the kitchen, probably wanting to be alone. Kokichi signalled across the table at Kiibo for him to speak with him outside. They both left the room without a word, and stood at the door to talk. I moved to the seat that Kiibo had sat in to try get a better view of them at the door. As hard as I tried I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. I could just see two extremely annoyed expressions. In the corner of my eye I could see Ryoma jump up to the spare chair and twiddle a fork he’d been holding. 

“Excuse me, Miu..” I broke my stare and turned to face him, inhaling in the process. 

“Yeah, you need me?” I said, scratching my face.

“Just wondering what business Kokichi has with Kiibo, they’re not exactly friends are they? Sorry if I’m intruding, it’s just weird that they’d be talking” I shifted my jaw which cracked it as I did. 

I genuinely don’t know what to tell him. “If I’m honest with you, I don’t have a fuckin’ clue. I know that fucking Kokichi burst into my room today and woke me and Kiibo the fuck up” I quietly yelled. 

He raised an eyebrow in response “Oh.. sorry I didn’t mean to pry”.

“Nah it’s fine don’t worry. I’m surprised no one else’s asked” he made a dissatisfied face and jumped back to his seat. 

I gave up attempting to figure out what they were both saying outside and moved back to my seat. I rested my face on my fist and waited for this day to be over already. As much as these people at this table have more or less become family from what we’ve suffered together. I really wish I didn’t have to live with them anymore. I love them but I don’t wanna be around them all the damn time. As I was starting to settle into my thoughts I got a light tap on the arm. 

“Miuuuuu~ yoohooo earth to Miu!” I turned to face Kaede who was desperately trying to get my attention. 

“What is it Kaediot?” I mused, grinning at my own wordplay. She pouted in return and folded her arms, but then submitted her composure and leaned into my arm.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang around the pool outside today. It’s kinda boring round here” she whispered into my ear, probably not wanting anyone to try include theirselves in on our plan. 

“Hmmmmm” I stalled so I could think about her proposal and turned to the window leading to the outside world. Warm rays of sunshine belted through, the exact opposite of the day before. Yesterday had just been rain and misery. 

“Yeah sure why the fuck not..” I replied a tinge unsure. 

“M’kay, we should get something from the warehouse to wear out there it seems pretty warm” I agreed in a hum which she smiled at. She hopped up off of her chair and skipped to the kitchen to Rantaro. 

She returned standing across from me at the table and pointed toward the door as if to leave. I stood up and strolled out the door with her. As we left Kokichi snarled and Kiibo gave a genuine smile. I mimicked his expression and flashed it back at him. He chuckled slightly before turning back to Kokichi. Kaede grabbed my arm, forcing me to walk at her pace. 

We eventually it to the warehouse. I walked over to the part of the room that had clothing and picked up a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. 

“Oh come on, that’s not like you. Here look at this!” Kaede pulled me by the arm once again to look at various styled and sized bikinis. She picked up a black lacy bikini and waved it in front of me. 

“Now THIS is more you!” she beamed still waving the item of clothing in my face. 

“Come on try it on or something already!” I snatched the outfit from her and took a look at it. Ironically it wasn’t even the right size. I smirked and turned to her.

“What the fuck are you wearing then, huh? Or are we gonna have matching outfits for the boys to get their dicks hard over?”. She lightly blushed and leaned against the shelf smiling brightly.

“That’s not such a bad idea” she announced. 

“What making the guys’ dicks hard?” I quipped.

“No matching outfits idiot!”. She turned back to the rack and searched through till she pulled out another one.

“Oooo, what about this one?” she held up a frilly black, white and red striped bikini. It was actually quite pretty. I put back the one she’s handed me earlier and searched through till I found my size. 

When I found it I pulled it out, and held it up to match with her. “This’ll be fun. You can swim right?” she asked sarcastically.

“Of course I can, have you ever heard of a genius who can’t do something?”

“Oh shut up bragging” she giggled and hit my shoulder. As we were leaving the room she glanced at the bikini I was leaving with, flashing a evil smile.

“So what’s your secret to big boobs?” she said nudging me with her butt. 

“I don’t fucking know. Dieting and shit, y’know being healthy” she chuckled and rolled her eyes “Sure..” I’m guessing she expected me to say something back. 

“Maybe I can give you some tips, Miss size C” I once again grinned at my own joke as did she. 

A few minutes later we had reached the door leading to the pool. I opened the door and held it for her.

“Gonta taught you well”

“Shush” I hissed. she laughed a little and jogged at little over to one of the sun beds and lay down. 

“Ugh we still have to get changed, get up” I groaned standing over her. She stretched and sat up “Fiiiiiine we’ll go in there” she said as she pointed to a door across the pool. 

We jogged across, desperate to relax and opened the door revealing a rather damp and creepy room. 

“This place gives me the creeps. Let’s hurry up before we get kidnapped” she voiced before closing the door behind us. We quickly got changed and left. We took the clothes we’d had on with us not wanting to go back into the room. 

Both of us strolled over to the sun beds before collapsing onto them and getting comfy. “Sooooooo~” she mused. Oh god. 

“So what?” I sighed.

“You know~” she took a pause turning her body fully to me.

“Kaede if I knew what you just asked I would’ve answered” I smiled.

“Do robots have dicks?”. I could feel my face start to flush.

“U-uh I-I don’t f-fuckin’ know!” I responded trying to regather myself. Her jaw dropped.

“Knew it you don’t have to hide from me you know! We’re friends!” she said proudly. 

“We just cuddled for the night...” I pouted. 

“Mhm..” she rolled onto her back so I did the same. 

Time passed as we just spoke and joked about various things. She bolted up and looked at me.

“Ok ‘genius’ time to show me your swimming skills” she flashed another one of her inspirational smiles at me which pulled me out of my position forcing to stand up.

“Fine I will!” I said cheekily. I glanced at the water and back at Kaede before a amazing thought popped into my head. 

“Hey Kaede!” she turned to me making a noise in confusion. I pushed her into the pool playfully and jumped in after her. She emerged from the water wiping the water from her eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing huh!” she said splashing water in my face.

“Having fun?” I told her. she smiled evilly and ducked me under the water. I did the same thing in response. We played in the water for a while till we heard the door open. 

Rantaro, Maki, Kaito and Shuichi came flooding out of the door and into the pool came Kaito.

“Room for more?!” Kaito roared grinning at us like an idiot. Maki sat on one of the sun beds with a book she’d brought down with her while Shuichi sat at the edge just dipping his feet into the pool.

Kaede sighed and looked at me disappointed and stepped out of the pool to speak with Rantaro. As I looked up to say something I saw a figure in one of the windows staring down at us. I couldn’t see who it was really but before I could they’d disappeared. Weird. A loud splashing sound came from behind me which just turned out to be Kaito pulling Shuichi into the water. Shuichi sheepishly laughed at him unsure of what to do. 

The rest of the day passed by with us hanging around the pool and the others doing god knows what. It was fun. I wish everyday could be like that. Before long night came and we went back inside. I returned to my room to be greeted by a empty room. Of course. I’d brought up a towel and a hairbrush from the warehouse to use, it was quite handy that the warehouse had these things. 

I brushed my hair and wrapped it up in the towel as it was still damp from the water. I glided over to the bathroom but as I went to open the door it opened for me. My heart sank for a moment until I realised the figure standing at the other side of the door was Kiibo. I exhaled slowly and looked at him surprised. He smiled genuinely with a blush on his face.

“Sorry is it ok if we just share a room instead of having separate ones? It sounds a little more convenient” he flashed a smile and cupped my face with a hand. He leaned into my face starting up a kiss. I would call it passionate but it felt to forced so I pulled away and looked away from him.

“Kiibo...” I breathed and removed his hand from my face. I could see that I’d left him confused, worried and possibly saddened. 

“Has something happened? Or have I done something?” I didn’t say anything. I just looked back at him and sighed. 

“Miu... what’s wro-“ 

“What’s going on with Kokichi? And is he just gonna best your best friend now or what?” He took a moment opening his mouth but words wouldn’t leave. Was I jealous? 

Honestly, at this point I have a right to be. I don’t care if we’ve all been through shit we all deserve a happy ending and I want mine. And I’m not gonna let Kokichi get in the way of it.

“He just wanted to talk about when he came in here today. And he’s not my best friend, I don’t like him.” I leaned forward kissing him on his bottom lip.

“I believe you..” I breathed. “I’m gonna go for a walk I’ll be back soon” I turned away as fast as I could making my way over to the door.

“Miu are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?” I rested my hand on the handle 

“I wanna be alone right now Kiibs, don’t worry about me I’ll be back soon I promise” he sat down on the bed looking saddened. I turned to him and smiled to try to reassure him before leaving. 

I made a beeline for the roof to get some air. Although the day had been warm the night was cold. I loved the smell of the cold night air, it was so refreshing. I sat down near the edge of the roof taking in the sight of the sky. It was beautiful and full of so many stars and was even some planets I guess. Why did I feel this way about Kiibo with Kokichi? I don’t entirely like it but I don’t think I’m wrong for feeling this way? Guess I’am jealous then... It was nice to have a moment to myself. It doesn’t happen often. 

I heard the door open and shut quietly. Of course it was to good to be true. I turned to see Maki striding over to me. 

“Hey...” she practically whispered. 

“Hey... what you up here for?” I asked. 

“I was just with Kaito and Shuichi and I didn’t wanna listen to them argue anymore..” she answered honestly and sat next to me.

“What about you?”

“Clearing my head...”

“From what?” 

“From whatever Kokichi wants Kiibo for...”. 

She stared up at the sky with me, visibly exhaling from her breathe evaporating in the cold air. She looked down and dug her nails into her hands. 

“Hey... you’d say that at this point everyone can be honest and close with each other right?” I asked.

“Yeah probably why..” 

“Kokichi seems to be always ruining my life, and it takes away time. But when he’s with Kiibs I’ll be honest I think I get jealous. But I feel like I have a right to be, cause with all the shit we’ve been through we deserve a happy ending right? Well I fucking want mine and I’m not gonna let him get in the way of it..”

“Why’re you telling me this?” she asked. 

“Cause I wanna know what’s wrong with you”. She sighed and dug her nails in further before looking back up at the sky. 

“I’m really sick of everything... and right now I just wanna jump off of here and get it over with. I don’t wanna deal with Kaito saying he loves us and Shuichi cutting himself. It shouldn’t be my problem so why does it have to be? They keep forcing their problems on me but I don’t want them... I just wanna go home to my orphanage...”. Maki started to mourn, silently, over nothing. 

Her expression showed that of one who was sinking and just wanted something to keep her afloat, depressed would be the right word. She stood up and backed away from me, heading towards the door. 

“It’s time I went back to check on those two... you should to, it’s getting cold”.

“....Shortly” I replied.

“Fine.. goodnight” “night”. She left the area, leaving me alone once again. I wonder if Maki has the right idea... no she can’t. We’ve suffered so much, I’m not throwing it away for nothing. 

I returned to my room a while after to see a sleeping Kiibo with the lights off. I made my way over to the bed, stripping off into my underwear. To the side of the bed was a box of chocolates, a small can of what was presumably something alcoholic and a remote. I picked up the remote pressing the power button, I heard a noise blurt out from behind me. Apparently the tv works, that’s good to know if I get bored. I went to the bathroom to get washed and returned moments later. I turned off the light and snuggled in next to Kiibo. He shifted to let me move in closer.

“....I’m sorry for worrying you....”

“It’s fine.... I wish you’d tell me though... I love you..”

“I love you too”. And with that I curled up against him and fell drifted into a state of unconsciousness. I hope we get out of here soon, or else we might actually start killing each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if it’s kinda uneventful I’m trying to update as much as possible, there’ll probably be more updates cause I might get bored of the snow here in the UK.


	11. A Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede decided to organise a movie day or in other words, a fun day.

_I awoke in a room I didn’t recall ever being in. There was a light smell of perfume mixed with makeup. Or in other wards what my bedroom used to smell like.... What my bedroom used to smell like...?_

_“Shhhh our daughter’s still asleep!”_

_“I don’t give a shit we need to talk!”_

_Daughter? Do they mean me? Who the hells shouting? I sat up looking around, taking in my surroundings. There was a desk with a large mirror on top, the desk was filled with various perfumes and makeup items. I looked to the right of the bed placing a hand over the empty space._

_‘What the fucks going on....’_

_My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from just outside my door._

_“What the hell are you doing?!? Are you crazy?!?”_

_I stood up quietly and creeped over to the door to get a closer look at what was going on._

_“What’s wrong with me?! ME?! You’re the one with the problem B8# >!K!”_

_‘Wait what’s his name again?’_

_I opened the door entering the hallway to make my presence known. My actions were instantly noticed, as they both swivelled their heads to look at me._

_“Sorry to wake you, hunny. It’s alright just go back to bed.”_

_“It’s not fucking alright! She deserves to hear this, it affects her too!”_

_“W-...What?” I managed to stutter although I was undeniably confused._

_“You’ve fucked us over for the last time @8O%J1! This isn’t gonna happen again, pack your things, get out of my house, get out of my life AND get out of my daughters life!”_

_‘I can’t hear his name? What the fucks going on?’_

_All of a sudden the man in the house raised his hand to hit the women. I’m guessing these are my parents? She smacked him back harder and he fell back against the wall. He took the mirror off of the wall and raised it to hit the women with. I don’t know what came over me but I ran to protect the women from the impact. A sharp but lingering pain was struck across and all of a sudden I was on the floor. I could hear a muffled scream and voices that I couldn’t quite decipher. I soon drifted into unconsciousness._

I awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up as soon as I woke. I turned to my right to see Kiibo fast asleep, his arms wrapped around me.

‘So it was just a dream? But what the fuck was that about...’

The moon shone brightly into the room through the large window. It was obviously still nighttime. I turned to face the digital clock. The clock flashed 03:23am.

‘Jesus what the fuck’

I attempted to climb out of the bed, but I was pulled back with Kiibo’s arms. He brushed his face against my back, with muffled moans.

“...What’s wrong..?” Kiibo asked groggily

“....Nothing... don’t worry” I replied unconvincingly

He sighed and sat up to face me with his tired eyes. He blinked slowly, still half asleep.

“Seriously what’s wrong, did you have a bad dream or is it still something from earlier?”

I gave up worrying and collapsed into him, letting my body go limp.

“Just a weird dream, it doesn’t matter though”

“What was it about?”

“In the dream I woke up in my room and my mom and dad were fighting. In the end my dad smashed a mirror over my head then I woke up”

He inhaled slowly before lying down, pulling me into a uncomfortable position, unknowing to him. I adjusted myself to be more comfortable and nuzzled myself into him. His body was warm and soft apart from the metal, the metal on his body was warm although it was metal. His soft breathing lulled me to sleep.   
When I woke once more I could feel small amounts of pressure being applied to the back of my neck. I turned my head slightly revealing which was obviously Kiibo applying small kisses to my neck. He smiled against my skin, his breath tickling my neck.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah, don’t worry you didn’t”

He continued to smile and nuzzled himself into my neck.

“What time’s it?” I asked

He sat up leaning over me to check the time.

“06:37am” he breathed

He lingered over me, his strange scent of lavender filling my nostrils. He pressed his lips to my jawline, nibbling softly at my skin. I exhaled at the pleasurable feeling and lightly scratched his back, running my hands up and down it. He pulled away and pressed his lips back down against my own. I leaned forward kissing him back and he licked my bottom lip in return asking for entry. I allowed him to explore the inside of my mouth but before long our tongues started to wrestle for dominance. He let me gain dominancy this time and started to roam his mouth with my tongue. I pulled away biting his bottom lip in the process. He giggled at me and leaned down into my neck. He glided his hand down across my stomach and rested his hand atop my thong, tracing the rim of the underwear. Kiibo grinned at me evilly. I knew full well what he was hinting at but I also knew we’d be interrupted because of the time.

“Kaede already asked us all to go to breakfast so everyone should be downstairs right now” he purred

“How the fuck did it not wake me”

“I have no idea, you slept right through it”

“We should probably go downstairs though...”

He pouted and pulled himself up, sitting atop my legs.

“What happened to sweet, innocent, pure, Kiibo, huh?” I said mockingly

He blushed and continued to pout at me. He eventually gave up and sighed, rolling to his side of the bed and getting up. I mimicked his actions, stretching my muscles while I made my way to the closet to get ready. Kiibo did the same.   
Before long we were entering the dining hall. Kaede and Rantaro greeted us with a smile then immediately went back to annoying each other, while Shuichi gave me a a quick wave. We sat down at the table, breakfast already being laid out for us. The plate consisted of an egg and two slices of toast. I reached for the jug of water to pour myself a drink, as I did so, I watched Maki break a part of her toast off and fiddle with it. Knowing what she told me last night I guess she’s slowly falling into a depression. As I went to take a drink from the freshly poured water I was interrupted by Kaede slapping me on the arm, once again trying to get my attention.

“Miu, Miu! Listen! So there’s a AV room upstairs and it has couches in it. Shouldn’t we all get blankets and chill in that room for the day! We can try see if there’s any movies to watch. It’s a good idea right?!”

She was far to enthusiastic about this, but it’s actually not a bad idea. I watched Rantaro roll his eyes and place his head in his hand, but he continued to smile at her shenanigans.

“Yeah its an... alright idea I guess” I responded shove a slice of toast in my mouth.

Kaede completely turned around to face Rantaro, wagging her finger in his face.

“Seeeeee! Told you people would agree!”

“It’s one person calm down” Rantaro chuckled.

“What’s going on?” Kiibo butted in

“Kaede wants to have a movie day with everybody but weed head doesn’t agree” I replied nonchalantly

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea. We’ve nothing else to do”

I shrugged my shoulders “Depends if people even wanna go”

He made a satisfied expression and went back to eating as did I. A silence overtook most of the room and some started to leave to go do their own thing.

“Fine... fine we’ll look for movies” I heard Rantaro give in to Kaede’s barrage of advances. He glanced at me and started to laugh sheepishly.

“Yesssssss!” Kaede cried out and twisted round to face me again. “You’re helping me set up! I don’t care what you say you’re helping. Also Kiibo you’re coming to”

I swear Kiibo almost choked on the water he was drinking. I don’t think he expected to be dragged into helping set everything up.

“U-um sure... yeah I’ll help”

“I wasn’t asking you I was telling you you’re helping” Kaede said with a pout.

I turned and giggled at him “Looks like yah can’t sneak off with Kokichi for the next little while”.

He made a jokingly offended expression to my remark, his top lip upturning slightly. I looked around the table noticing that we were the only ones left apart from Kirumi who was taking the liberty to collect everyone’s plates. She was too kind.

“In that case, hey Kiibo why don’t we head up first to see if we need anything” Rantaro proposed.

“Sure, sounds good” Kiibo replied and they both stood up. They left the room, Rantaro saying something leaving them both laughing. Kaede rolled her eyes and stood up, heading towards the door, gesturing for me to follow her. As we passed by the lounge we heard the loud sounds of a bottle smashing and shouting.   
We both glanced at each other before mentally agreeing that we should check out what’s going on. We creeped in the door, we thought we’d made our presence known but the shouting continued.

“Stop babying him, he’s fucking fine! Of all of us can get over what happened then so can he!” Kaito screamed from the bar.

“Says the guy who’s drinking us dry because he feels bad for himself!” Maki yelled back from the couch.

There was a smashed bottle behind the couch, the liquor that had been in the bottle previously, flooding the floor. Maki noticed that we were standing there and stood up, making her way over to us.

“I apologise for the noise. You two don’t need to hear this, he’s just drunk”

“NO! They’re probably thinking the same damn thing! All you do is fucking baby Shuichi! That’s all you’ve been doing since he fucking woke up!”

“Shut up Kaito!”

“No I won’t shut up! ‘Oh Shuichi its ok we’re here for you’ ‘Oh Shuichi sleep in my bed tonight to make you feel better’ ‘OH SHUICHI! Let me suck your fucking dick to make you feel better’. That’s what you sound like Maki, it’s all about Shuichi!” Kaito boomed, his muscular arms gripping onto the bar.

“KAITO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Maki snapped back, balling her hands in fury.

“Maki- um do you wanna come with us... We’re setting up a movie day”

“Yeah, anything’s better than hanging around having to listen to this asshole” she huffed walking out the door. Kaede glanced at me worryingly.

“Why don’t you take her up to the AV room while I talk to Kaito. It’s the third door to the right of the office” she explained. I nodded agreeing with her and headed out the door.

“Are you ok?” I asked

“Of course, he’s not all he cracks up to be y’know” Maki replied sighing as she said so. We both made our way upstairs and I headed to the room where Kaede directed me to. I opened the door to reveal a small room with a massive screen on wall at the opposite side of the room. In front of us was large, pull apart, cotton couches. I lifted one up just to check the weight. It was light and very cushiony. We started to arrange the couches into various areas of the room. Although the seats were scattered the room was so small that they were close together anyway. After a few minutes we finished and Maki immediately sat down in one of the seats. She sighed and pressed her face into her hands.

“Maki are you alright?”

“....Fine. I just worry about that asshole”

I didn’t really know how to respond to her words. I couldn’t really relate. “I can’t relate to what you’re saying but uhh... I think I know the feeling” I awkwardly spat out the words.

The door opened carefully and in came Kaede. “Hiiiiiii~” she announced as she smiled across the room. She placed the blankets she was carrying, carefully onto one of the chairs.

“So Maki about earlier...” Kaede said in a hushed tone.

Maki groaned and lifted her head up to face Kaede. A deadly look in her eyes.

“Nice one Kaediot” I whispered nudging her shoulder.

“Shush” Kaede giggled pushing me playfully.

“I tried t-“ Maki was interrupted by the door swinging open.

“Hunnyyyy, I’m hoooome~” Rantaro sang. Him and Kiibo paraded into the room carrying piles of pillows. They lazily placed them onto the floor. Kaede rolled her eyes and folded her arms, puffing her cheeks out in a fake exaggerated rage. Kiibo sat on one of the seats while Rantaro rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

“Continue Maki, please” the blonde pleaded.

“As I was saying I caught him taking more alcohol from the bar. He keeps taking all sorts of alcohol from it, and bringing it back to his room”

Rantaro jumped excitedly “Wait are you talking about Kaito?”

“Yeah why?”

His gaze darted to Kaede “Seee, I told you. When we were all going to dinner the other night I caught him drinking on the stairs” The green haired boy barked.

“I thought maybe you’d just mistook the bottle...” she replied, turning away and pouting.

“Wait so what about you and Shuichi?” I asked.

The room went quiet for a moment. “Kaito thinks I’m babying him too much and I think he’s jealous I’m not giving him enough attention.”

We all glanced at each other, satisfied with her answer. As much as I hate to say this. There’s a good chance I’m gonna have to treat these people as family from now on. And that’s such a sad thought if I’m totally honest. Kiibo furrowed his brow and looked around confused. I raised an eyebrow at him but he continued to keep his confused face on.

“Wait but Maki... I thought you said you loved him?” asked the silver haired boy. He crossed his legs and sat back awaiting an answer. Maki bit her bottom lip, searching for a answer to his question. I don’t think she quite knows the answer herself though.

“I-....I don’t think I do. At the time I thought I did but... I don’t...” before the mood started to grow depressing I decided to perk up.

“Forget that fuckin’ virgin! We’ve got a movie day to set up!” I announced, gaining a slight grin from the others.

“Hell yeah!” Rantaro quipped back. He leaned towards the pillows he lazily threw to the floor. He pulled out from amongst the pillows a laptop with a wire stuck into the side of it.

“So this laptop has a bunch of movies, tv shows and music on it. I think we can just plug it into the side of the screen and we should be good to go”. He walked over to the opposite side of the room to test his theory. He placed the wire in the side of the screen and turned on the large TV. The screen turned on revealing the home screen of the laptop. Apart from the default setup for the laptop there was three files named what Rantaro had named them earlier.

“I’m gonna make the announcement for everyone to come here, I’ll be back in five!” Kaede beamed as she skipped out the door.

I grabbed one of the blankets and sat down next to Kiibo, cuddling into him. He shifted his arm around me and adjusted himself to get comfy. Maki remained where she sat, staying in her deep well of sad realisation.

“Hey avocado boy! Hurry it up!” I joked to Rantaro across the room.

“I prefer avocado man” he quipped back

We both laughed as did Kiibo when we heard the speakers above us activate, and Kaede’s voice fall through the tannoy.

“Hey everybody we’re having a move day! If you guys wanna come it’s the third room to the right of the office!” and with that the tannoy clicked off. Kaede emerged once again moments later, grabbing a pillow and blanket and taking the seat next to me. Shortly after everyone started to pile into the room, taking their seats. The only people who didn’t come were Kaito, Gonta and Kokichi. The day was spent with us watching various movies. I found myself play fighting with Kaede halfway through the horror movie we’d put on. The movie was called Sinister I believe. During the movie I’d found myself clinging to Kiibo, much to his amusement. While Kaede grabbed my leg to startle me, and that led to us both play fighting. Kirumi has left and brought us back dinner so we didn’t need to go downstairs, Shuichi and Tenko volunteered to help her. They made home made pizza which was surprisingly good. Kiibo kept glancing around the room every now and then. It was really weird but it worried me.

“Hey Kiibs, what’re you looking for that isn’t right here” I purred into his ear, stretching my arms around his neck.

He sighed and leaned his head on mine “I’m just worried about Kokichi..” he whispered back before yawning.

I sighed dissatisfied with what he said “It’s Kokichi he’s fine, it’s everyone else that’s stuck with him. Aka the problem” he chuckled and kissed my head before he shifted his focus back to the movie.

We returned to our room that night playfully pushing each other around the room. I skipped over to the bathroom door and stood in the doorway.

“I’m gonna take a shower” I said seductively expecting him to take the hint.

“Okay?” he said oblivious.

Jesus he’s hard work I swear. I rolled my eyes and face palmed for a second. I pulled my head back up, leaning myself against the doorframe.

“Do you wanna shower with me?” I said laughing at how oblivious he is. He made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth as if he was just realising what I’d meant to begin with. He bounced up off of the bed and quickly walked over me, smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes still laughing and stepped into the bathroom. The room smelled like fresh cotton, I love that smell strangely enough. I stripped down naked and stepped into the shower turning it on. The warm water rushed over my face and hair, it felt so good. I turned to witness Kiibo looking at me in awe while he started to strip himself down. I giggled at him. I paused for a moment staring at his mechanical half, I scanned the metal trying to identify the alloy. But I guess it’s waterproof or else it wouldn’t be on him. I turned around searching the products on the small shelf. I picked off the shampoo and started to wash my hair. Kiibo stepped in and started to do the same. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair.

“I’ll wash your back for you okay?”

“Mhm~” I hummed back at him.

He picked off the shower gel from the shelf and rubbed it into my back. As he rubbed my back his hands tickled my skin, sending shudders up my spine. In my whole life I never believed that I’d be doing something like this. It’s kinda surreal. He nuzzled his head into my neck nipping at my skin and cupped one of my boobs in his hand. I let out a small moan and laughed at him.

“So you took the hint?” I said mockingly

“Maybe” he replied cockily.

He continued to fondle my breast, rubbing my nipple beneath his thumb. He was good at this. I felt something press into my ass. Which was presumably his hard on. I smiled and grabbed his erection with my hand. I started to pump his member with my hand, the water acting as a natural lubricant. He exhaled against my neck and started to nibble at my ear. I turned my head towards him and he continued to kiss my bottom lip. He stuck his tongue out begging for entry, he was immediately dominant roaming my mouth and pushing my tongue away when I tried to reclaim my territory. I could feel myself getting more turned on by him. He was so adorable but hot at the same time. The silver haired boy slid his free hand down my stomach resting his fingers above my  
clitoris. The slight touch made me flinch. He started to roughly rub my clitoris with his fingers, as he did so I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away with a evil grin.

“Do you like that?” he asked mockingly.

I started to pump his manhood faster, gaining a moan from him.

“Yeah, what about you?” I asked teasingly. He smirked evilly once again and kissed me passionately. The kiss was short lived but left me breathless. I turned around fully to him. Lazily draping my arms over his shoulders. I pressed my lips against his initiating another passionate kiss. He moved his hand further down inserting a finger into my slit. He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out searching for a spot that I liked. He eventually found it, he knew when he found it cause I broke our kiss and let out a raspy breath. He began to roughly finger that spot gaining small moans from me. I pressed my head into his chest and moved my hand down to pump his member once more. I moved his hand away from my core and kneeled down placing the tip of his cock in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head. I started to bob my head on his manhood, shoving it to the back of my throat. I continued to do so gaining louder moans from him. It wasn’t really a surprise to me that I was shameless in doing this. As much as I’d love to deny it, I’m a fucking slut. But only I actually know that.

I could hear the front door being knocked loudly. We both stopped and looked at each other. I stood up, and we both left the bathroom. Kiibo slipped on his boxers while I just wrapped myself in a towel.

“MIU, KIIBO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”   
Kaede yelled still banging on the door. For fucks sake.

Kiibo opened the door to a breathless Kaede.

“Where’s Miu?!” the blonde barked.

“I’m here... What is it?” I asked kind of pissed off.

“So I accidentally slipped up about Shuichi to Rantaro and he’s downstairs arguing with him in the lounge.” she spat, panting for some reason.

“Why did you come up here to tell me this?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Cause I mentioned you as well” she rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

“You’re a fucking idiot” I spat, now clearly pissed off. Her eyes widened at my mood swing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, listen I’ll meet you downstairs” she said jogging away.

Kiibo turned to me furrowing his brow. “What happened with Shuichi?” he said in a hushed tone.

“In the killing game after Kaede’s trial, he came to me needing comfort. But then it went from there and he made uncomfortable advances and he did the same to Kaede..” I said, ashamed for once.

His expression softened and became sadder. “And you didn’t tell me...”. I felt bad for not telling him but there’s a lot of reasons why.

“I didn’t tell you cause I was scared I’d lose you over it” we both stayed silent for a moment.

“It’s fine... you’re mine now” his sad expression twisted into a cocky smile. I smiled and shook my head at him.

“Let’s get changed and go downstairs before someone gets murdered” he joked and speed walked towards the closet. I hope it’s not a mess downstairs. I swear I can’t deal with this today, I was having a good time until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the chapter. The chapters laid out differently to make it easier to read. I’m gonna go back and edit the chapters to make them easier to read. Thanks for the comments and advice, I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far!


	12. A Sudden Appearence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden appearance, blackmails the 16 now called celebrities.

Me and Kiibo hurried to put on our clothes. We galloped downstairs, our hair still soaking. As we approached the lounge we could hear Shuichi’s voice. 

“IT WAS A MISTAKE, A STUPID MISTAKE. LEAVE ME ALONE!” Shuichi screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at Rantaro. 

“I believe you, I just want you to apologise” Rantaro said calmly. It honestly made me feel uneasy at how calm he can be.

Kaede glanced at me worryingly. Both I and Kiibo gave each other a disappointed look. 

“Did you really bang our fucking door down, for this shit?!” I snapped at Kaede. She yelped and searched for words. 

“I-I-I just th-thought this concerned you s-so I asked you to come down” she said bashfully. 

I sighed and strode over to the bar sitting on one of the stools. Kiibo followed me doing the same. The room was filled with pointless bickering, I couldn’t really pay attention to them because of the odd sight in front of me. Kaito was staring intensely at the sky, through the window. Maybe he was just looking at the stars but his expression said otherwise. The tannoy clicked on to our surprise, everyone going silent to see who it was. There was a long pause before the person cleared their throat. 

“Ahem, could everyone please gather in the lounge immediately!” said a familiar voice. We all exchanged horrified expressions. It was Tsumugi, she was in the building. 

My instinct told me to grab Kiibo’s arm in fear. He removed my hand from his arm, and took his hand in mine. He squeezed it to reassure me and pull me back to reality. Moments later Tsumugi hopped into the room, skipping towards the window. She waited till everyone had arrived, before attempting to even greet us. 

“Well hellloooooo everybody, long time no see~” she sang. Her voice caused us all to growl at her, already wanting this to be over. 

“Well I’ll cut to the chase, the rest of the team are under the building giving the final touches to this season” 

“S-so it was a TV show?” Maki asked cutting her off.

“Yes it was, now, let me finish little girl” Tsumugi said snidely. 

“Wait then shouldn’t it be live?” Ryoma asked.

“Well we’ll say it’s live by just shoving one of those little ‘LIVE’ boxes into the corner of the screen. The viewers will be none the wiser” she answered and took a pause.

“ANYWAYS, if you’ll let me finish, I’m going to tell you about you’re living arrangements for the next three years” the blue haired girl smiled at her own remark. 

“Three years?!” Kaede spat, in disbelief “What about our families?!” the pianist barked at Tsumugi. 

“You’re families have signed a legal contract saying that they can not come into contact with you while you’re under Team Danganronpa’s watch”. The room went silent, not wanting to believe her words. But knowing full well that it was the truth.

“Ok try save questions till the end got it?” we all nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Ok good, now, tomorrow morning at 11am sharp, all of you better be ready to leave. You’re all going to meet on the rooftop, and be flown out of here to a cosy little facility in the North of Scotland” 

“Why can’t we stay here?” she was cut off yet again by Rantaro’s demands.

The girl who had betrayed us sighed and shook her head. 

“Because, we have to get this place refurbished for our next season. Also for participating in the series you’re all getting payed five million pounds. Because since we’re flying to the UK that’s the currency they use and you catch my drift, anyways the survivors however get an extra three million for making it to the end” her voice echoed through the air but we all couldn’t really take in what she was saying. It sounded so ludicrous. 

“And on top of that, multiple companies have reached out to us wanting brand deals with you guys. How great is that!” She laughed, pumping a fist enthusiastically. We continued to gape our mouths at her ridiculous claims. 

“Also we have a list of ‘main girls’, ‘main boys’ and ‘main couples’ so if you have a problem with whoever you have to work with. Suck it up!” She barked at us. 

“That’s all really, so all of you get to bed and get a good nights sleep okay?” we all nodded our heads in unison while Kiibo squeezed my hand once more to make sure I was ok. 

Tsumugi skipped out the room and disappeared to god knows where. Everyone started to leave the room while I headed behind the bar. I knelt down to take a look at what was there for drinking, I finally decided on champagne. As I stood up Kiibo gave me a confused look. 

“Are you taking that upstairs?” 

“Yeah why?” I fired back, confused.

“Wouldn’t it be wise to be sober for when we depart?” He said softly.

“Fuck it! I don’t care” I laughed. He laughed back at me and scratched his head. 

“Guess I’ll join you then” he said happily. I reached up and took down two glasses to take upstairs. 

We left the lounge and made our way upstairs. Shortly after entering the room, we tripped back off the clothes to get ready for bed. I picked up the TV remote off of the cabinet and turned on the TV. Funnily, it wasn’t cable television, it was Netflix. Guess they don’t want us interacting with the outside world whatsoever. As I scrolled through the different things we could watch until we fell asleep, Kiibo handed me the bottle of champagne.

“Have I too open it?” I asked cheekily.

“Mhmmm” he hummed back. 

I traded him the remote for the bottle of alcohol. I removed the wrapped confining the cork and then popped the cork off. The liquor started to pour out of the top. I quickly tried to lap up what was sleeping out of the bottle, Kiibo laughing, amused by the scenario. I poured out a glass for both of us and handed him his. He took a sip before setting it back down. I drank from the glass, the taste of the crystalline bubbles exploding in my mouth. I lay down next to the silver haired boy, shifting myself to get comfy. I looked at the glass and swirled it. I then downed the whole glass. Over the span of the next hour and a half I proceeded to drink another four glasses. I then gave in to the alcohol, growing tired, I curled up on his chest. 

“What do you thinks gonna happen now?” I asked, closing my eyes. He sighed and stroked my hair.

“I wish I knew...” Kiibo replied gently. After his reply I started to drift off into a slumber.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking the door. I opened my eyes still half asleep. I didn’t want to move from under the covers, they were so warm. I was still curled up into Kiibo’s chest and I felt him let out a long sigh. 

“It’s 7am! Get up we gotta get breakfast before we go!” Rantaro gave up knocking and yelled that into us instead. 

Rantaro’s pleads only lead us to huddle closer to each other, and continue to rest ourselves. After ten minutes or so I finally sat up, breaking the contact between us, although his arms were still wrapped around me. ‘I must be a complete lightweight, I think I’m hungover’. My head was pounding, my throat was dry, and to top it off my stomach was aching. 

“Great..” I mumbled to myself. Kiibo, gently tried to pull me back down into his embrace but I had to resist. I turned around and cupped his cheek, as I did so he rubbed his cheek against my hand.

“C’mon Kiibs, we gotta go” I whispered. He pouted and rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just stay here” he complained, stubbornly.

“It’s not our choice apparently” I said sarcastically. He grunted and sat up, releasing me from his arms. 

We quickly got washed and clothed and made our way downstairs. As we scurried into the dining hall we saw everyone already at the table, enjoying their breakfast. Or the last supper for all we know. We dug into the omelette that chef Taro had made us this morning. Kaede emerged from the kitchen, downing a glass of wine. 

“Since when’re you an alcoholic?” Kaito joked.

“Well then she’s not the only one is she?” Maki shot at him, from across the table. 

“Oh, fuck, off!” Kaito replied back. Kaede finished what was remaining in the glass, widening her eyes for a moment. The next few hours was spent with everyone exchanging random chatter. When it got to ten o’ clock the room became silent. It made me uncomfortable, it was extremely uneasy. Everyone started to depart from the room, even Kiibo. The only people left were me and Kokichi. He moved to the seat in front of me and bowed his head down in what looked like shame. 

“I have something to tell you... and you better not tell anybody you fucking whore or else I will kill you!” he spat aggressively.

“Out with it then cuck!” I snarled back at him.

“I love you” he said bluntly.

“Excuse me?” I growled. ‘What the fuck? He’s gotta be lying’.

“I’m serious. Not you as the person you are but the person you can be. Sometimes you can be caring, helpful and smart. But most of the time you’re just slutty, foul mouthed and stupid” the purple haired boy said bluntly again.

“So you’re not in love with me you’re in love with the idea of me. That’s two completely different things” I snapped back realising this was a waste of my time. 

“...I guess you’re right” he smirked disappointingly. Kokichi stood up and left the room, leaving me alone. I left shortly after him, wandering around the building aimlessly. As the time shortened I headed to the roof. I reached the roof and sat on the floor next to the door, waiting for everyone to arrive. As time passed everyone started to arrive, including the mastermind. As Tsumugi stood in front of us I could see a helicopter zooming in from the background, shortly after approaching the building and hovering over it. As it lowered down to land the pressure of the wind started to push us back slightly. The blue haired girl stepped towards the aircraft, opening the door and stepping onboard. 

“Okay everyone, it’s time to go, everyone on board!” She yelled over the noise of the propellor. We all piled into the chopper and took our seats, which were lined up the sides of the aircraft. 

As we sat in the leather seats, we glanced at each other nervously. Kaede, who had sat next to me once again, kept nervously rubbing her face. I grabbed her arm and nodded at her, to reassure her we were gonna be ok. 

“Ok ladies and gentleman, this vehicle is flying you to a nearby airport, were we will be flying to the UK!” She yelled enthusiastically. We couldn’t be the slightest bit happy about this. This wasn’t right, I didn’t want to be famous just because I died on TV. I wanted a simple life. A husband, children. A family. I closed my eyes tightly to contain the tears that were welling up. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to.

Within twenty or so minutes we arrived at the airport. We paraded across the runway and piled once again into the luxurious plane. The plane was huge and clearly first class. The plane was filled with tiny cabins, big enough for at least two people. In each cabin was a bed that took up most of the space apart from a small space for someone to enter. There was also a small shelf for sitting food and drinks. At the bottom of the bed was a TV built into the wall. It was all very luxurious. 

As we each piled into a cabin for each of us, we settled down for the flight. I settled under the sheets of the bed and turned on the TV. I put on some movie called ‘Heathers’, it was quite old but I liked it. As the movie finished I flicked through the library looking for another to watch. The door to my cabin slid open revealing a rather serious Kaede. 

“Move up” she demanded, and I did as she asked. She slid the door shut and crawled into the small bed with me. The bed turned out to be the perfect size, it wasn’t too small or cramped. It was just the right size. The rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“I’m scared...” she whispered. She started to cry, her tears dripping onto my t-shirt. I hugged her, feeling bad about the situation.

“We’re gonna be okay... if not right away we will eventually” I reassured her once more. She continued to sob into my clothes. After an hour or two she left, going god knows where now. I thought to check up on Kiibo. I think his rooms just behind mine. I stepped out of the door and sidestepped to the one behind mine. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. ‘Maybe he was asleep?’. I decided to let myself in, sliding the door open. In front of me was a mortifying scene. In front of me lay Maki, half naked, with Shuichi pounding into her. 

“M-M-Miu?!? What the fuck?!?” Maki spat, Shuichi, hiding himself. 

“Sh-sh-shit I-I’m sorry I-I-I thought this was K-Kiibo’s room!” I yelled back embarrassed. I quickly slammed the door shut again, horrified at the scene. I scrambled back to my room, slamming the door behind me, as if to keep something out. I lay on the bed, trying to rid the scene from my mind. I sat up, putting on another movie to occupy myself. 

God knows how long passed, I pulled up the menu of the TV to check the time. It was six o’ clock. Jesus this is taking forever. I continued to watch random movies and shows for the next, two hours?  
My door slid open, revealing a stewardess. She was dressed in one of those stereotypical uniforms, although everyone on her seemed far too tight. She smiled brightly, she was rather pretty. 

“I’ll leave a menu with you Ms Iruma, and I’ll be back to take you’re order” she said, not very enthusiastic, or very convincing for that matter.

“O-oh, um, yeah... thanks” I said back, the worlds stumbling out of my mouth. ‘Was I so busy checking out the stewardess that I forgot to even listen? Wait I was checking out the stewardss?!’.

I lay there completely puzzled at my own thoughts. What the fucks wrong with me. I quickly snapped out of my daze and snatched the menu from the shelf. The menu consisted of two things. Sausages with scrambled eggs and gravy, or stuffed chicken, with mash potatoes and gravy. I snickered a little at the fact that we’re even getting food. I thought she’d let us starve or crash the plane. Minutes later the girl returned taking my order and, placing a glass of champagne on the table? I think they want us to turn to substance abuse I swear... as if I haven’t before...

I awaited for the food to arrive, realising that I was quite hungry. Tsumugi arrived at my room with a ‘care package’ which was supposed to help us ‘overcame our past demons’. But as we all already know, that’s bullshit. The stewardess returned and sat the plate of food on the shelf, with a sour expression. As she left I sat the small satchel to the side and picked up the plate, placing it in my lap. 

I started to eat the chicken that I’d ordered, which was rather dry. I gave up halfway through because I started to get sick of eating it. The care package intrigued me so I decided to take a look inside. As I opened the small bag inside was what I thought it would be. Inside the bag was a bottle of morphine, with a needle alongside it. A small bag of heroin and a box of NyQuil pills. I grunted in disapproval. ‘How did she even know?’. I took out a small note from inside the bag. 

‘This next choice is you’re first and may be your last. It’s up to you’ 

I could hear her antagonising voice in my head, reading the note aloud to me. I wonder what everyone else got. 

“Ladies and gentleman an announcement! Can I have your attention please! Regarding the care packages, for the rest of you’re time in Team Danganronpa you are required to keep your packages. That is all!” she chimes through the speakers. This wasn’t just a simple, fuck you. This could be used as blackmail. This was bullshit and I knew it. But I can’t even do anything about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support during the story! I’m trying to update as often as possible for whoever’s following the story. All comments and criticism are much appreciated! I hope you’ll enjoy the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

The flight eventually ended, and we bundled off of the plane, our eyes shooting around the foreign land. Although it was a runway, everyone seemed bewildered by the dreary weather, except Rantaro. He must’ve been here before. We all marched in unison across the runway to a car awaiting us at the other side. That car just so happened to be a limousine. We took one last breathe of the fresh foreign air as if it was our last before falling into the vehicle. We all sat in a comfortable silence.

Kaede snugged into Rantaro, looking like she was falling asleep. While Kaito had an arm, each wrapped around both Maki and Shuichi, as if he was protecting them. Everyone else sat with a depressed expression. Kiibo placed his hand on my leg and rubbed it, and looked at me with a soft smile. I smiled back half heartedly. His hand remained on my leg as if he was reminding people that I’m his? ‘Wait I’m his?’. The happy thought was shortly clouded by the sound of Tsumugi cackling.

“So everybody, hows the care packages?”

“What the fuck more do you want from us?” Kokichi said tiredly.

The room fell into a dumbfounded silence (apart from Kaede’s soft snores as she’d fell asleep moments earlier).

“I want all of you to cooperate. And if I need to give you that extra push, then I will” Tsumugi was completely serious now. No more joking, no more happiness. Just plain business.

“....Fine, but it better be all you promised it to be, or else” Rantaro snapped at her, keeping his voice quiet so he didn’t wake the sleeping girl.

“You can’t be serious. You’re really agreeing for us to continue this” Tenko said, rather frightened.

We all glanced at each other, mentally agreeing, there was only one way out of this. And this was it. We just have to endure it. Together.

A half hour later we arrived at our destination. As we stepped out of the car, we stared wide eyed at the facility we were going to be staying at. We stepped forward towards the large modern building. The building was extremely modern and stretched far into the sky. The perimeter of the area was surrounded by a fancy looking wall, and inside the courtyard was a small fountain in the centre. With paths leading to each side of the backyard. As we stepped inside the door we entered into what looked like a reception area. Our mouths gaped, completely in awe of our new ‘home’.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to your new accommodation, we have multiple facilities here that will be extremely helpful to you all! But before we get you fully into the business, our kind members of staff will direct you to your rooms!” A women in a navy dress greeted us. Some random member of staff was dragging me along the corridor, about three floors up. Everything felt so rushed, it made me feel uncomfortable at how rushed it was.

As I was more or less pushed into my new living quarters, I was rather impressed by it. Like before there was a floor to ceiling window on one part of the room, with a bar and kitchen appliances stretching alongside that side of the room. To the left side was a sofa, facing towards a TV that had been rested upon the wall. I bounced round the corner and in through another door. Through this door revealed a shower room. The room next to it had of course the bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a dressing table with a light up mirror, a walk in wardrobe, two bedside cabinets and a king sized bed. It all looked very luxurious... and expensive. I exited my new living quarters and crossed the hallway to what the man who had escorted me here called my ‘work station’. Inside this room was a large room with all sorts of desks and tools for me to work with. There was a whiteboard, various art supplies, mechanical tools and a triple monitor setup in the corner. I walked forward and brushed my hands over the untouched tools.

“This is my home now....” I whispered to myself, rather fed up.

  
**5 Months Later**

 

I had just got back from a photo shoot for a magazine with Kaede and Maki. We were the ‘main girls’ of the season. I took a look at my phone that I’d gained from a sponsor a month ago. Kiibo had texted me to tell me he’d be out late but would be back.

“You two, coming for drinks?” Kaede asked excitedly.

“Yeah sure” I replied waving a hand, too busy responding to my boyfriend. Maki also hummed in agreement.

As we skipped up the stairs to Kaede’s apartment. Inside smelled like a passion fruit perfume mixed with chlorine. It was a odd but nice smell. Me and Maki both crashed onto the couch, Kaede bring over glasses and a bottle of wine. She sat them on the table in front of us and pouted at me. The blonde haired girl leaned into me, attempting to see who I was texting.

“Ask him where Rantaro is” she demanded.

“Why don’t you just call him yourself?” I questioned.

“Cause he’s not answering his damn phone! Jeez I wouldn’t be asking if I could” she puffed her cheeks annoyed, she was really cute when she did that. I quickly typed to Kiibo, asking where the avocado boy was. He responded quickly, informing us that he was with him still.

“Tch, well he should answer when I call him still” the pianist sat up and poured a drink, annoyed at Rantaro. She took a sip from the glass and leaned back, turning on the TV. The TV was better than the one I had, she’d gained it from one of her many sponsors.

My phone buzzed with notifications, from various social media accounts. I say various, but the only ones I use are Instagram and Twitter. They forced us to create accounts so the fans could ‘keep up’ with us. We were on a contract that told us to post something a couple times a day. Earlier me and Kaede had posted a picture of us at the photo shoot. Meanwhile Maki tweeted out that she had been kidnapped and was being tortured. I was impressed by the amount of fan art. I had a few favourites that I actually followed. Although it pissed us all of, but these people looked up to us for whatever reason. I know one of the previous contenders of Danganronpa, Hajime Hinata, I’d met him at a afterparty and we spoke about the fan art. He seemed to really like this person called docochocart? I believe that’s the artists name. The art was very stylish.

I had favourites too, a Russian girl who went by the name huyandere was one of them. Her art style was very polished and colourful. Although for some reason she thought of me and Kaede as a couple. There was another girl called yamtaroh? Who created some strange creations. I actually created a tumblr account to look at her stuff after Angie showed me one night. Another thing that pissed us off about the fans is how everyone praises whoever Shuichi is with. He himself was sick off it. I put my phone down and switched it onto silent. I moved up to grab my glass. I took a sip of the sweet red wine, the bitterness of the alcohol tasted better every time I drank it. I’m scared I might become addicted to this.

“I could get used to this if I’m honest... I mean it’s not so bad right?” Kaede perked up. She was right in a way but still, I just want my family. I want the chance to lead my own life, not one that’s handed to me.

“Ugh, why so gloomy! C’mon let’s get this party started!” Kaede jumped up, placing her phone on a speaker. Her playlist started to play and she turned the volume all the way up. She threw a hand into the air waving it at us.

“C’mon! Pleeeaaase?!” She pleaded us to have fun with her. We both eventually gave in and started to sing with her. Before long we’d tanked at least two or three bottles of wine and a bottle of vodka. We were on the couch laughing out asses off at nothing and sang whatever song came to mind. The door swung open, interrupting our fun. Rantaro entered the room, raising a eyebrow at our shenanigans. Kaede’s expression switched from happy to pissed off within seconds.

“There he is, big stud, back from his big night! Why didn’t you answer your fucking phone?!” She blonde growled, drunkenly hanging over the back of the couch.

“You’ve got my phone, you asked if you could use it so I agreed and said if you need me call Kaito” he responded rather calmly, as if he was used to this by now.

But of course he was used to this. Kaede has became a heavy drinker in the past couple months. Two months or so after we arrived here she was told that her parents had tragically died in a car crash. It must’ve hurt knowing that after working so hard to see her family again, she never actually will. Kaede stares blankly at Rantaro and turned back to face the table. She quickly strut across the room to the bar, picking up Rantaro’s phone. She sighed and leaned over the counter.

“Shit! I’m sorry I completely forgot” she murmured on the verge of tears.

“It’s alright, we all do these things” Rantaro said. He made his way over to her and attempted to console her. While he was doing that, me and Maki decided to make our exit.

We said our goodbyes and hurried out the door. We both gave each other concerned glances and picked up our pace, as we darted down the corridor. We stepped into the elevator, pressing the button that’ll take us to our apartments.

“They were at a press conference, not much of a night out is it?” Maki said confused.

“True dat” I laughed at her as she did to me. The elevator stopped abruptly at Maki’s corridor. As the door opened it revealed Shuichi sitting on one of the sofas that had been sat in the corridor for some reason.

“Have you been waiting for me ‘Ichi?” Maki said teasingly.

“Maybe” he flashed a smile back at her brightly. “I’d say hello Miu but it seems like you’ll be gone soon anyway” he quipped at me. I giggled and waved them both goodnight.

The elevator came to a slow ascend as it reached my floor. I stepped out, feeling a cold breeze. I jogged to the bottom of the hall to shut the open window, which wasn’t open before? I opened the door to my ‘house’, entering and locking the door behind me. I could hear the noise emanating from the TV as I entered the household. I peeked round the corner to see that Kiibo had passed out on the couch. I poured myself a glass of water and tip toed over to the couch. I took a sip from the glass before placing it on the table. I then grabbed a blanket from the room and slid up beside him on the sofa, covering us both with the blanket. His snores were louder than usual so I knew he’d drank a little.

“How was your day princess?” He whispered, half asleep.

“This morning it was gorgeous, now it’s princess? What’re you wanting, huh?” I joked at him. He gave a half hearted laugh in response.

“I wanna know how you’re day was, sorry did I not make that clear enough?” The silver haired boy joked back at me.

“You can’t be that tired if you can still be sarcastic” I smiled to myself, I don’t know why. “My day was alright, what about you?”.

“It started to get pretty heavy toward the end, someone asked what it feels like to die so we all aborted” Kiibo chuckled.

“Yeesh, what asshole asked that?” I snorted.

“I don’t know, I don’t really care either. I just wanna get some sleep for once”

He was tired, which is abnormal for how he usually is. Ever since we got here we’ve all been assigned to group therapy and psychologists. Kiibo was prescribed some medication a while back which he takes every day. I’m convinced the medicines giving him insomnia or even worse the nightmares he’s been having. I just about ready to hide the bottle. I reached forward and grabbed the remote off of the table, I turned on Netflix once again. Netflix was quite handy, I don’t know why I didn’t invest into it before. As I settled with a movie picked at random if I’m honest I placed the remote back down and placed my back up against Kiibo.

“Oh, did you get anything to eat today?” I asked curiously. The only response was his light snores. I turned to face him, and realised that he’d fell asleep. I kissed his sleeping face and turned back around to watch the rest of the movie.

As the movie finished I got up to go to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I heard a noise come from the living room, it was probably just Kiibo moving. As I emerged from the bathroom I closed the door behind me, as I did so I watched as Kiibo took ragged, shaky breathes. As I walked over to the couch, Kiibo violently sat up, sweating profusely. His actions startled me and caused me to jump back. He rubbed his face and tried to regain control of his breathing. I hurried over to the sofa, quickly pulling him into a hug. He searched around for my hand, with his left hand. When he finally found my hand he held it tightly in his, and started to play with it. I kissed his head and rubbed his chest to sooth him.

“What was it about this time....?” I asked, worried.

“It was Gonta...” he replied quickly. He didn’t need to explain the rest. I already knew. Each execution and death replayed in his nightmares, each week was a different one, and when they finish the cycle repeats itself. He has other nightmares, which are random but still related to what had happen.

Every time he had a nightmare I would hold him like this to comfort him. And each time it would remind me. That none of us are ok. We put on a brave face everyday so we can help each other feel better. But it’s not ok... We all have the nightmares, and we’re all slowly dying inside. Every emotion we feel hurts and every dream we have gets immediately crushed. We’re trapped in this world of death and it’s too late to change it. The hatred in some of our eyes is sometimes scary, we sometimes look at each other knowing that half of us are technically murders. But it’s ok cause they didn’t actually kill someone? It’s a horrible feeling, like you can’t trust the people who’re closest to you. But I’m luckier than most of them, because I have Kiibo and Kaede. Some of us have no one.

“We should probably go into bed” Kiibo broke my train of thought.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta do shit tomorrow don’t we?”

“As usual, yup..” as he said that he reluctantly stood up and staggered into the bedroom. I followed shortly after him, stripping down from my clothes. I put on a vest and shorts from the closet and dived info bed. Kiibo has just decided to sleep in his boxers. We huddled close to each other, both of us wrapping an arm around each other.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you right now” Kiibo said sounding like he was going to cry.

“Same here... I love you, handsome” I said teasingly to cheer him up. He kissed my forehead and I felt him smile against my skin. I fell into a sleep not long after that. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to wake up the next day. It was so hard to find a reason to live anymore. Everything hurt. And it was getting worse, not better. We all hated being alive, but we probably weren’t even permitted to die. We were all just one big mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu finds her happiness.

I bounced back into the living room to see Kiibo on the couch, reading a book while the TV blared in the background.

“Kiibo I’m gonna go out with Kaede for a while, I’ll be back before we go. Is that okay?” I asked quietly.

“Mhm, that’s fine. Where are you going?” Kiibo replied, his face buried in the book.

“We’re going to the spa, I’ve to meet her there at 12” I exclaimed, scratching my neck.

“You’ve got some time to kill then” He purred, while his face lit up.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him on the couch. Kiibo sat the book down on the table and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed the back of my neck with his nose, taking in the scent of my freshly washed hair.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kiibo spoke gently, his breath tickling my skin.

“...A little... but I’ll be fine” I snickered. We stayed there for a few moments before Kiibo shifted himself, causing me to fall further into him. I sighed, my head lying on top of his chest, his chest slowly rising and falling.

**2 Hours Later**

I marched out of the elevator, and into the lobby of the main building. I left the building hurrying across the garden, passing Angie and Gonta as I went. Entering the spa, I was greeted by Kaede sat with... a glass of something. Great.

“What’re you drinking?” I snapped as I bounced across to her.

“Prosecco, want a glass? They’re free for us” Kaede beamed.

“Ok, I’m sorry but someone needs to say it. You need to stop drinking. I know everyone beats around the bush about it with you but fuck that shit, you just need to fucking quit it!” I barked at her. She furrowed her brow and pouted.

“It’s just one or two, what’s wrong with that”

“Yeah! One or two fucking cases of whatever you can get your hands on!”

“Geez, what’s got you so upset. Honestly you’re never like this” Kaede questioned.

“Excuse me but if both of you are going to just sit around the lobby, I’m going to have to ask you to leave” The receptionist interrupted our squabble.

“Oh no, we’re just about to head in!” The blonde smiled, standing and finishing her drink. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the changing rooms. I reluctantly changed into a towel and stepped into the sauna with her.

We both sat on opposing ends of each other, after we’d entered we spoke briefly before going silent for a few minutes.

“So whats ‘got your knickers in a twist’” Kaede joked, attempting to do a impression of a British person.

“Nothing, well...”

“Ugh, I swear sometimes I feel like your therapist” The blonde joked again.

“I could say the same about you. Anyway I was just pissed off that Kiibo doesn’t tell me stuff sometimes. That’s all” I shrugged.

“Oh... if it makes you feel better, last week Rantaro told me he forgot to use a condom” Kaede said nonchalantly. I sighed and leaned back.

“That’s nice...” I mumbled. We soon returned to a comfortable silence. A few hours passed and we had a couple different treatments, but it was honestly really boring.

I returned to my apartment, to be greeted by a rather smartly dressed cutie. My eyes widened at the site of Kiibo in such an outfit. It wasn’t one you saw him wear often. He wore a black shirt with black ripped jeans (to be exact the shirt he wore was a kenzo one as he’d just been sponsored by them recently). Kiibo also wore a black pair of loafers that left his ankles exposed.

“Hey... how was the spa?” Kiibo said nervously, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“It was fine, you look good!” I purred walking towards him. He smiled back at me. When I reached him I sloppily pressed my lips against his to kiss him. Kiibo kissed back before I pulled away and wandered past him.

“I’m gonna go get ready, can you see if Tsumugi’ll give you keys to one of the cars” I asked. He hummed in agreement.

“I’ll be back soon!” Kiibo declared as he left the home. I sighed once again as he left. Sighing seemed to keep me sane.

I scrambled through the wardrobe, picking out some random light grey dress. It had a strip of black and red pattern shooting up one side of the dress. I quickly dressed into the tight dress, that showed off my figure a little too well. I strolled over to my dressing table, sitting on the chair in front of it. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while. Jesus I look terrible.

An hour or so later I heard the front door open and close, informing me that Kiibo had returned. I entered the living room, black heels in hand to greet him.

“So did she let you take one of the cars Kiib-“ I cut myself off at the sight of someone who most definitely wasn’t Kiibo.

“Going somewhere?” Kokichi asked curiously.

“What the fuck do you want?” I snarled. He giggled like a child and handed me a envelope.

“If you ever get married, read this” Kokichi said sadly. After handing me the envelope he left the apartment quickly. Confused, I returned to my room, placing the envelope in one of the drawers. I began to edit my makeup out of boredom but shortly after, someone entered the house again. The bedroom door swung open and Kiibo peeked through.

“Got one of the jeeps! Whenever you’re ready princess!” Kiibo beamed. I chuckled at how happy he was. I hurried into the living room, putting my heels on. We both darted out of the house, locking the door, and hurrying down to the car park. We jumped into the jeep we’d been lend.

“So where do you want to go?” Kiibo asked, starting up the engine.

There wasn’t much to do here if I’m honest. You’re highlight would be going it a restaurant, but it’s only five o’ clock. Unless...

“Why don’t we go for dinner, but not in this area” I suggested.

“What so.. drive to another city?” He asked, confused.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun” I said happily. As soon as I smiled his face began to light up, he couldn’t say no now. He turned his attention to exiting the facility and speeding down the street. We drove for an hour or so into Inverness, where we found a nice Italian restaurant. As usual as soon as we arrived we had to post a picture of us to social media because ‘it’s part of our contract’. Bullshit if you ask me.

As we waited for our food, our drinks got served to us. Kiibo took a swig from his water and raised and eyebrow at me.

“You’re far too happy, has something happened?” Kiibo asked. I blushed and took a sip of my wine.

“This is how I normally am, what do you mean” I said back. He chuckled and checked his phone.

“We should come back here with Kaede or someone. Or even just us again” Kiibo said softly. I smiled and hummed in agreement.

**1 Year Later, At That Same Restaurant**

“That’s not what happened!” Kaede screeched, outraged.

“Yeah it was, you pushed me and I feel into the table and that’s why the leg broke” Rantaro laughed.

“Was not! You were drunk and fell!” Kaede pouted. Both I and Kiibo glanced at each other, smiling at the other couples shenanigans. Our food came shortly after that, me and Kiibo sharing a pizza while the other two got a bowl of pasta each. It didn’t take us long to finish eating, seeing as we’d been waiting for a good hour on it. During the whole meal, Kiibo had been smiling for some reason. What was with him?

“Miu! Miu Iruma, wake up!” Rantaro called out, waving his hand in my face. Surprised my head whirled around to him.

“What did you say?” I asked apologetically.

“I was talking about how last week Kaede was hardcore gunning for a baby. I’m telling you, she pokes holes in then condoms” Rantaro joked, causing Kiibo to choke on his beer. Rantaro looked at Kiibo and widened his eyes, as if signally for something.

“Oh... um...” Kiibo’s face turned beetroot, before he turned and looked at me. Kiibo stood up and kneeled down on one knee.

‘Please god no, this is embarrassing’ I pleaded with my own thoughts.

“Miu, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you... so will you marry me?” Kiibo declared, bravely but also nervously.

My heart stopped for a second. I didn’t know what to say. I immediately got flustered at the question.

“Y-yes!” I blurted out, not fully knowing what was going on. Kiibo’s face lit up and he stood up, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back, when he pulled away for a moment we both stared at each other completely dumbfounded if I’m honest. The rest of the restaurant cheered, meanwhile Kaede raised her hand.

“Where’s my ring, huh?” Kaede demanded.

“Who said I wanted to marry you?” Rantaro joked. The blonde leaned across the table, slapping his arm.

After some more drinks, we eventually left the restaurant, myself gripping onto Kiibo’s arm. This was the first day in my real new life. No more regrets. No more looking back. I can finally get what I want.

I can finally be truly happy, without worrying who’s gonna drop a bomb on me.

When we got home that night I opened up the drawer on my dresser to find something to wear to bed. I pulled out a brown envelope. I couldn’t quite remember where it was from. I wandered into the kitchen with the envelope, dropping it in the bin. I don’t know what’s in the letter and to be honest I don’t care. I’m happy and that’s what matters.

I entered the bedroom once again, crawling into bed. I picked up my phone that’d been buzzing from the texts multiple people congratulating me. It’s quite scary. I opened up the Twitter app to rid myself of the millions of notifications (that I keep forgetting to turn off). Every notification was someone replying to my photo of my ring.

 

‘Omg yes’ ‘I ship it’ ‘so cute’ I cringed at each and every one. I hated the attention now, it started to piss me off. A sudden text from a unknown number caught me off guard.

 

“Did you read the letter?” Read the strange text. Whoever it was clearly gave me that envelope.

 

“It’s trash now” I replied. I knew it was someone who I was in some way close to, so I didn’t mind my manners.

 

“I told you to read it if you got married” I squinted my eyes at the message.

 

“Engaged, not married” I responded.

 

“You might want to make the decision after you read the letter” the text was so unbelievably cryptic. What decision? Who the fuck even is this?

 

Confused and mad at the strange texts, I stood up and tossed my phone onto the bed. I quickly got changed into a bralette and shorts before diving back into the bed.

 

“Figure it out” another cryptic message read. I gave up and ignored it, moving onto photos that Kaede had sent me from tonight. For once I actually smiled at a picture of us, we looked genuinely happy. Well in some of the last ones Kaede looked completely hammered but that’s besides the point. I saved a nice one of the four of us in the car and set it as my lock screen. A message popped up from Kaede at the top of my screen.

 

“Maki said she was fighting with Kaito again, should we help?” The blonde asked.

 

”Nope. None of our business” I replied.

 

”Fair enough” Kaede responded. I heard someone walking around outside the bedroom, so I assumed it was Kiibo. And with that assumption I placed my phone to the side and rolled into a more jokingly seductive pose. I caught a glimpse of myself in then mirror which caused me to laugh at myself. I look like an idiot.

 

Kiibo tiredly entered the room. Pausing at the sight. He smiled widely.

 

“The shorts ruined it a little. What happened to the stockings?” Kiibo giggled.

 

“You fucking ripped them!” I clapped back.

 

“Good point” He breathed. Kiibo lazily undressed and slid into the bed next to me. “Aren’t you tired?” Kiibo raspily, breathed against the nape of my neck.

 

“Nope” I said cheerfully. I was unusually happy and that started to scare me. I felt him smirk against my skin, after that he carefully removed my bra. Kiibo started to slowly massage my breasts and bite lightly on the skin on my neck.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I purred. He responded by biting a little harder on the skin.

 

“I’m leaving marks and I don’t care what photoshoot excuse you have” Kiibo said cheekily.

 

“Fine I’ll just cover them up” I reluctantly agreed. Kiibo nuzzled into my neck nibbling on different parts. I reached my arm around to play with Kiibo’s hair. As always it was soft and smelled good. Kiibo decided to become dominant and rolled ontop of me, gently sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth causing him to smile against my lips.

 

I slipped my hand into his briefs, tugging on his member. It was his turn to moan into my mouth. I pulled away from him quickly, leaving him breathless. His breathlessness turned into panting as I stroked his manhood faster. Kiibo gently removed my hand from his boxers and wandered further down the bed. He tugged on the hen of my shorts and looked up for approval for him to remove them.

 

“Go for it” I agreed. He smiled , again, cheekily and slid my shorts off. Kiibo gripped onto one of my thighs and massaged the other, switching every minute or so. Kiibo slid his fingers over my labia, the silver haired boy looked up.

 

“Someone’s into this a little more than usual” Kiibo said teasingly. I sighed from the sensation of him rubbing and breathing against my core.

 

“Ah.. shut up, this is usually how I’am” I admitted shamelessly.

 

“Yeah but not this quickly” Kiibo continued to tease. He smiled before pushing his face into my pussy. Kiibo gripped onto my thighs, swirling his tongue around roughly inside of me. As soon as he started I gripped his hair with both hands. He knew I loved this, he’s so cheeky.

 

“Ah... shit, right there!” I cried out, enticing him to go faster.

 

Kiibo pulled back and wandered up to my boobs, taking a nipple into his mouth. He inserted two fingers into my cord, roughly fingering me. I moaned louder with each thrust, I felt his hard on against my left while he fingered me.

 

Kiibo pulled both fingers out and kneeled below me. “Change positions” Kiibo said needily. I smiled back at him and twisted round, shaking my ass in front of him. Kiibo laughed at my antics and lined himself up at my entrance.

 

“Wait, can you get the condom” Kiibo panicked. Realising he’d forgotten. I reached over to the drawer barely managing to pull out a condom without really moving. I handed it back to him and he inserted it onto his cock straight away.

 

Kiibo line it up against me once again and inserted the head into my core. He teasingly, slowly began to thrust inside me. Gaining short moans to fall out my mouth. The silver haired boy began to speed up causing me to moan more intensely. I could hear him swearing at the feeling under his breathe.

As he wedged me closer to my orgasm I moaned louder, and louder. I was eventually holding onto the headboard while he pounded into me.

 

“Ah... fuck yes... Kiibo” I screamed before I went back to breathless, panting. He leaned forward and kissed into the nape of my neck.

 

“Miu... I love you...” Kiibo breathed onto my skin, tickling it. All I could do was moan, unable to form a word.

 

I screeched as I came to a climax, him taking a break while I did. To repay the debt I dismpaled myself from him and turned around to face him. I took his member all the way into my mouth, shoving it to the back of my throat, gagging. Kiibo gently grabbed my hair, beginning to moan loudly.

 

“Miu.. I-I’m gonn-“ he was interrupted by me spitting out his cock and quickly stroking it with one hand.

 

“Where should I..?” Kiibo managed to say through all the ecstasy.

 

“Anywhere” I panted. He took over from me leading up to his orgasm. Kiibo shot one load ontop of my breasts and another onto my face. But accidents always happen...

 

“Ow fuck” I screeched before darting into the bathroom.

 

“What happened” Kiibo shouted concerned.

 

“It went in my fucking eye!” I cried back. He immediately burst into laughter, rolling around on the bed. He staggered into the bathroom and stood as the doorway.

 

“Do you want me to help get it out?” Kiibo chuckled.

 

“No it’s fine” I said, sitting on the toilet, attempting to remove the substance from my eye.

 

“Are you sure” He kept giggling.

 

“I’m sorry Kiibs, but I’m fine and I’m tryna fucking piss!” I laughed at him.

 

“I’m sorry I’ll go, I’ll change the bedsheets and you can shower first alright” Kiibo howled as he left the room.

 

An hour or so later I re-emerged from the shower room. “Oh you actually changed them” I announced surprised.

 

“Do you think I wouldn’t?” Kiibo clapped back, offended. I laughed at him and got changed into another pair of pyjamas. I rolled onto the bed next to him and turned off the light.

 

“Today was good for once” I hummed, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“I’m just glad you didn’t say no” He digressed.

 

“Believe me I was tempted” I quipped, smiling against his chest.

 

“How could you say no to me” Kiibo purred and rubbed my cheek. I placed my hand ontop of his.

 

“I’ve already said no to you a couple times this week, you tripping or what?” I giggled.

 

“I swear there’s no winning” Kiibo complained.

 

“Yup, goodnight handsome. I love you” I sighed, slowly falling asleep.

 

“I love you too” He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for following along, there’s gonna be at least one more chapter before I wrap it up. If anybody has any suggestions for what I should do next that’d be cool if you suggested them!


	16. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the story, doesn’t end with a bang but with Kaito being an idiot...

The next morning I woke up, sprawled across the bed. I tiredly stretched and yawned. Surprisingly, for the first time in god knows how long I wasn’t woke by someone calling or banging the door. I rolled over and stretched a hand expecting it to land atop Kiibo. But instead it was just empty sheets. I sighed and rolled onto my back.

“Kiiiiiboooooo!” I shouted and awaited an answer. The bathroom door creaked open and he peeked out from behind it. Kiibo smiled and opened the door wider.

“Did you need something?” He asked, continuing to smile.

“No I just wanted to know where you went, the beds colder now” I giggled at him. Kiibo pouted and reentered the bed. He wrapped his cold metal arm around me and nuzzled into my back. I sighed at the cold feeling of the metal colliding with skin and reached over for my phone. There was at least ten new messages, I clicked my tongue and unlocked the phone.

A group chat had been made late into last night, weird we already have one....

Kaito Momota added you and 14 others

Kaito: Guys wake up  
Kaito: GUYS   
Rantaro: Jesus it’s 3am calm ur shit  
Kaito: who cares I’m gonna tell my story anyway  
Kaito: ok so the other week Gonta was offered a deal that he turned down and exactly one week after turning down the deal he all of a sudden gets into a car accident  
Kaito: What the fuck are the chances   
Maki: and you think team danganronpa did it...?  
Kaito: of course! Remember when shuichi turned down a deal   
Ryoma: he ended up with poisoning   
Maki: good point  
Maki: kinda suspicious  
Kaito: right!  
Rantaro: can we talk about this tomorrow plz  
Kaito: fine

“Kiibs have you saw this group chat?” I said unenthusiastic.

“Let’s see?” Kiibo breathed, leaning over my should to take a look. I scrolled up the chat for him to take a look at it. After he read it he sighed and slumped his head onto my body.

“Is this gonna be like last time when we had a whole conspiracy theory meeting, and it ended with Kaito shouting and everyone being bored?” Kiibo explained in a boring tone.

“That was really weird, all I remember was him shouting ‘we need to keep our cards close to our chests’. Then he basically demanded that we just listen to their bullshit” I announced, finishing the explanation. I quickly began to type in the group chat.

Miu: what’re we doing?

A reply came extremely quickly.

Kaito: we’re all meeting in my apartment at 3:30pm, don’t be late for the strategy meeting!

“Oh fuuuuuuuck off” I mumbled to myself.

“We should probably start getting ready” Kiibo informed me.

“Whys that?” I asked confused.

“It’s 1:30” He chuckled.

“Oh my god we slept this late?” I turned to him in awe. He continued to giggle at my confusion. Kiibo rolled out of the bed and stretched his arms wide.

“Let’s get a move on princess” Kiibo purred, holding a hand out for my to grab onto. I giggled at him and grabbed his hand, allowing him to drag me out of bed.

“Fucking Kaito this better be worth it” I mumbled, stepping into the wardrobe.

**2 Hours Later**

“If this is some conspiracy theory bullshit I’m leaving” Ryoma scoffed as we left the elevator. Both I and Kiibo exchanged a glance while Korekiyo continued to whistle behind us.

The four of us stepped through the door into Kaito’s apartment, as we did so we almost tripped over the amount of shoes at the door. I picked up a shoe in anger and marched round the small curve to see a confused but nonetheless happy Kaito.

“Glad you could ma-“

“Why’re your fucking shoes at the door, put them away for God’s sake!” I cut him off and threw the shoe at him. Maki grinned slyly in the background.

As Angie and Himiko collapsed through the door the ‘strategy meeting’ began. We all sat in various places around the living room, some on the sofa, some on the floor and some at the table.

“Ok everybody let’s get this meeting started! So I called you all here today to discuss Team Danganronpa’s unacceptable behaviour!” Kaito barked at all of us. We all had either tired or bored expressions plastered on our faces.

“What’s the theory that you have no proof of this time captain?” Kokichi said sarcastically. As Kokichi said that Shuichi pointed towards him.

“He has a point Kaito, you don’t have proof” Shuichi said calmly.

“Yeah, Gonta and Shuichi both have cults of haters out there. I mean we are public figures” Kaede stated and let out a giggle.

“Thanks Kaede” Shuichi said outraged, staring daggers at her. She smiled in return at him.

“GUYS! Let’s not get sidetracked!” Kaito demanded. The purple haired boy looked around the room for a second before his face lit up.

“Ok we might be public figures, but we’ve got plenty of fans that love us right! If that’s the case then the chances are slim that it’s one of the psycho fans right?” Kaito announcer proudly.

“No actually you’re still wrong, there’s been plenty of cases of weird fans doing weird stuff to the casts of the others season as well as us” Tenko scoffed and lay back further into the sofa.

“Also all of our fans are basically a cult so it’s more likely it’s the fans than any of the higher ups” Rantaro finished Tenko’s argument.

“That’s not true! Only some of us have cult fans, for example Kiyo. What kinda fans do you think he has?” The tall boy boomed, as proud as ever.

“People that like straw ropes?” Shuichi said sarcastically, causing the room to burst into laughter.

“Kaito don’t you think you’ve left it a bite late to start the attack on the company. I mean our contracts done soon and we can move out” I said, wiping away the tears of laughter.

“Well a- um” Kaito hesitated and stopped to think for a moment.

“Listen the best thing we could do was grin and bear it. We agreed this when we got here. It’s like you don’t fucking listen” I hissed, starting to get bored of the conversation. Kaito balled a hand into a fist and shook it in the air.

“I’m not gonna let them get away with this!” Kaito howled, his voice echoing through the room.

“Oh shut up, you say this everyone but when someone literally says boo to you you’re off back to your room” Maki chuckled.

“I thought you and Shuichi said you were with me on this! Come on guys!” Kaito begged.

“That’s was before you made your speech” Shuichi said bashfully. Maki stood up and skipped to the door.

“Let’s go ‘Ichi” The twin tailed girl sang. Shuichi stood up and followed her out, the light bang of the door was heard as they left. Kaito stood dumbfounded in the centre of the floor.

“Well this was pointless” Ryoma mumbled before lighting up a cigarette.

“Why’re you gung-ho about this anyway. I mean they might’ve put us through a nightmare but at the same time, that’s all it was, a nightmare” Rantaro sighed whilst trying to fight off Kaede, who was trying to get his attention. Kiibo turned to me and placed his hand on my leg.

“Do you want to go, you’re really quiet” Kiibo whispered.

“Nah I’m just counting the days till we get to move out” I whispered back, letting out a laugh. The silver haired boy cuddles against me, clearly as bored as I was.

Kirumi, Tenko, Angie, Himiko, Ryoma and Korekiyo left one after the other.

“W-wait come on guys! We still gotta discuss our plan!” Kaito pleaded with the people leaving. I stood up and glided over to Kaito’s kitchen/bar and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

“Drinks anyone?” I asked cheekily. My announcement gained a smirk from everyone, even Kaito surprisingly.

“That’s more like it!” Kaede cheered as she bounced over to where I was, whipping out glasses from the cupboard. Kaede snatched the bottle from me and popped the cork, the cork flying across the roll and Kaede quickly pressing the bottle to her lips to stop the flow of alcohol. We both giggled as she poured the contents of the bottle into each glass.

“When Shuichi mentioned the straw rope thing I instantly thought of the time Kiyo uploaded that picture to his Instagram” Rantaro breathed as he giggled to himself.

“Wait what?” Kiibo asked with a breathy laugh. Me and Kaede began smirking as we walked over with the glasses, listening in on the conversation.

“Oh my god you haven’t saw it!? Wait a second” Rantaro whipped his phone out of his pocket and swiped through his camera roll. He stopped at a disturbing picture of Korekiyo lying on a bed with two other random girls, tied up in straw ropes.

Kiibo, Rantaro and Kaito howled in laughter, to the point were Kaito struggled for breath. Both I and Kaede were laughing just as hard at it, but I was also extremely disturbed by it.

“H-he deleted it the... the next morning” Rantaro managed to say through all the laughter. The five of us stayed like that and drank more as the day went into night. I’m not sure what happened after that, actually I think I blacked out.

I came too in a bed, I slightly sat up and rubbed my temples. My head was pounding. “Jesus how much did we fucking drink” I mumbled to myself.

I smiled and twisted around to find not Kiibo but Kaede? I was horrified for a moment but then realised, probably nothing happened. I started to roughly shake her, hoping that she’d wake up.

“Geez, this better be good if you’re waking me up” Kaede growled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up to face me. “Well what?” The blonde asked as if it was a normal occurrence. I glanced around the room, realising it was hers.

“Why the fuck am I in your room?” I laughed. Kaede let out a breathy laugh and shook her head at me.

“And you call me an alcoholic, you forgot your key and Kiibo passed out in the car” She explained.

“The car? Did we go out?” I asked confused and surprised. Kaede slammed her head back on the pillow before letting out another laugh.

“Yeah we went to a nightclub and we asked Shuichi and Maki to come too. Maki drove while the rest of us drank way too much” Kaede said, satisfied.

“As in?”

“For gods sake! We downed like forty shots and then we went and bought a case of beers and chugged them in the car” Kaede giggled. I honestly didn’t know how to answer, and I really wish I didn’t black out.

“Fuck it, sounds like we had fun. Is Kiibo still in the car and if so who’s car” I chuckled as I bounced out of the bed, quickly slinging on my clothes.

“He’s in that car Rantaro got from the sponsor, what’s to called um” Kaede closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, attempting to think about what it’s called. “You know what I’m talking about! It’s the car Taro did the advertisement for, it’s a family car. The red one” Kaede continued to think about the name.

“You mean the Nissan?” I asked as I finished getting ready. “That!” She pointed at me in approval.

I opened the door to leave the room and saw Rantaro on the floor in between the sofa and coffee table. “The keys are on the table!” Kaede shouted from behind me.

I strode over to the table quickly grabbing the keys and darting out the door. I bounced in and out of the elevator, running past everyone in the lobby and into the car park. I eventually found this mysterious Nissan family car and opened the door to find a drunk, passed out Kiibo. He looked so cute and peaceful while he slept. I sat in the car and gently shook him (a big difference from Kaede). After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, I rubbed his chest and smiled back.

“What times it?” He said, his voice croaky. I quickly checked my pockets and luckily I still had my phone.

“Jesus, it’s 12:30” I informed him. Kiibo sat up and winced a little.

“My heads killing me” He giggled.

“Same here, wanna get a late breakfast?” I asked with a smile. Kiibo laughed and cupped my cheeks.

“Miu I love you, but I’m not making food for you or driving you to get food like this” The silver haired boy continued to laugh.

“Yeah you’re right, go get changed and washed and meet back down here. Then you can drive me to get food” I said innocently. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

“You kill me” Kiibo whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.

**That Night**

“What do you think about this one?” I asked clicking onto another image of a house.

“It’s nice but I liked the last one better” Kiibo answered honestly. I pouted and continued to flick through different websites looking at different houses and apartments.

“Ohhhhhh Kiibs, look this apartments nice” I slapped his shoulder to get his attention. Kiibo leaned over to look at the screen on the laptop.

“It’s really nice, but where is it?” Kiibo said dejectedly.

“London, come on Kiibs! Look at that view it’s gorgeous!” I begged, pouting at him. He looked at me and sighed, a wave of guilt suddenly came over me.

“We need to get somewhere we both like” I sighed, giving in to him. After a lot of searching we eventually settled on Edinburgh which wasn’t that far away. A month or so later we moved out and into our new home. A place we can actually call home. Coincidentally Kaede and Rantaro moved to Edinburgh as well. We kept in touch with everybody through parties and outings. Life didn’t look as grim anymore.

Life took a drastic turn in our new home though. I tinkered with random inventions in the basement (it was also habit to leave them lying around anywhere) and Kiibo took up a bunch of different instruments. But apart from the weird lifestyle changes, it was really quiet. Apart from the odd visit or party it was just really the two of us... which wasn’t bad.

At night I stare out the window into the street, letting the blissful silence wash over me. The only sounds would be my breathing and maybe Kiibo walking around. But those beautiful moments of silence were stole away by thoughts of what could’ve been begin to set in. I often wondered what it’d be like if I still lived with Grandma. Shit I wonder if she’s even still alive and kicking. I’d be crushed if she wasn’t. But even if she’s not, I have a new family. Something new to keep me going.

As backwards as it sounds. From the relationships I’ve made, and the opportunities I have to do things now that would’ve never have been possible to me. As much as it hurts to think it never mind say it. The killing game was the best thing that ever happened to me. So thanks Team Danganronpa. Thanks for giving me a second chance in life, the pain turned out to be worth it in the long run.

As I wrapped up my mental speech Kiibo gently entered the room. “Were you waiting for me?” He asked, taking a few steps over to me.

“Kinda” I smiled at him and collapsed into bed. Kiibo frowned and dived in next to me.

“What do you mean kinda?” Kiibo asked dejectedly.

“I mean you already know I look out the window at night so it doesn’t necessarily mean I’m waiting up for you” I pouted and nuzzled into him, closing my eyes. The silver haired boy tilted my head upwards, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

“I’m glad I met you...” I whispered, letting out my thoughts in the simplest of ways. I peeked open an eye to see his smile. It was as pure as the light of day. He looked genuinely happy.

“Me too.. I love you” Kiibo said softly, squeezing me in his arms.

“Nooo, I love you mooore” I said in a joking voice. He chuckled and settled into a comfortable position.

“Shut up” Kiibo breathed, shaking his head lightly and letting out a small laugh. If this was how the rest of my life was going to be, that’s fine. That’d be more than enough for me. I soon fell into a slumber, not worrying about what would happen the next day. I was safe and I was happy. That’s all that matters now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along, it’s been really fun writing this and I’m glad you guys enjoyed it! I’ve been reading all the comments and thanks so much for the support. If anybody has any suggestions for want I should write next, that’d be appreciated! 
> 
> Also if kiiruma ain’t canon then the world is backwards I love this ship sm lol.


End file.
